Segundas oportunidades
by YourNiceLocalWitch
Summary: Desde lo ocurrido en la pista de hielo no podía pasar una semana sin toparse con ella. Aunque su primera impresión no fue la mejor, pronto logró pasar de su serio semblante y entenderla mejor. Kagami tenía esas canciones que tienes que oír varias veces para poder apreciar, era una canción engañosa que no puedes encasillar, solo puedes disfrutarla. Foto de: chataclysmes en tumblr.
1. Lo que no paso

**Lo que no paso**

**.o.**

**Disclaimer: ningún personaje me pertenece, las situaciones son completamente ficticias y ajenas a la serie. Luka, Kagami y el resto de personajes mencionados en este fanfic son propiedad intelectual de Zagtoon y Thomas Astruc.**

**Nota de la autora: después de un año sin tocar el teclado, fiel a mi habito de shipear a dos personajes que jamás han hablado, vuelvo con este pequeño fanfic Lukagami para ustedes. La idea me llego después de ver Frozer, pues me pareció que ese episodio era ideal para verlos interactuar en escena, pero no sucedió, lo cual me parece triste porque ellos son prácticamente perfectos juntos. Es verdad que Kagami parece agresiva y que Luka parece muy coqueto, pero creo que sus personajes están muy bien escritos y serán pareja, porque en esencia son lo opuesto a Marinette y a Adrien, pero similares a Ladybug y Chat Noir. Se llevaran bien, pero como Adrien y Marinette, la primera impresión tiene que ser mala. Así que, sin más que escribir, disfruten lo que imagine como continuación de Frozer. **

**.o.**

—Estás cometiendo un error. — Kagami agarro su florete por instinto y se quedó congelada en la vereda hasta que reconoció la voz y dio la vuelta. Un metro ochenta, pelo desaliñado, ojos azules, rostro tranquilo y sentido de la moda cuestionable. Encantador, pero muy tonto si creía que podía seguirla hasta su casa y agarrarla desprevenida.

El chico sonrió —Disculpa si te asusté. — Kagami arqueo una ceja y guardo su arma. Definitivamente era tonto —Solo pensé que debíamos hablar, como ami...

La esgrimista interrumpió —Por favor, para — acomodó su pelo tras su oreja izquierda —Solo somos compañeros de clases, así que no necesito que me expliques nada. Yo sé que lo que paso no fue tu idea, entonces si era eso de lo que deseabas hablar, no te preocupes que no estoy molesta contigo. — agarro sus llaves —Si eso es todo, me retiro — se dio la vuelta y caminó un poco, pero no llego muy lejos.

—No quería hablar de eso — dijo Luka alzando la voz —Sabes que no le gustas a Adrien y la forma en que trataste a Marinette no fue la mejor. — ella se detuvo frente a los escalones de su puerta volvió su rostro al muchacho y se acercó a él.

Kagami respondió —No le gusto porque recién nos conocemos — viendo hacía arriba en todo momento —Y por si no te diste cuenta, ella te uso para sabotear mi cita — y alzando la voz gradualmente, cosa que nunca hacía.

Cualquier persona con algo de inteligencia y sentido de auto preservación, se hubiera ido en ese instante. Desgraciadamente Luka carecía de una de esas, porque en lugar de mantener distancia, se acercó unos pasos e insistió — No te quería sabotear y tampoco me uso. Si esa hubiera sido la intención, no hubiera estado tan nerviosa.

Ella resoplo. Luka tenía un punto. Aunque no le agradaba la idea de darle la razón y no podía comprender que otro motivo tendría para ir a su cita, reconocía a la competencia cuando la veía y Marinette estaba lejos de serlo. De haber planeado arruinarla, no se hubiera mostrado tan nerviosa con él y seguramente hubiera tratado de llamar la atención de Adrien de una forma menos vergonzosa que tropezarse patinando. Tal vez la intención no era el sabotaje, pero podía estar subestimandola, después de todo, aunque provocar celos era lo más lógico y quizás lo más inteligente, Marinette decidió provocar lastima y de alguna forma le resulto muy efectivo. Para que Adrien fuera tras de ella y Luka siga pensando que es un corderito, definitivamente fue planeado.

—Las dos queremos lo mismo — dijo cortante — y si algo he aprendido es que no se consigue nada siendo amable. Si tanto te gusta, deberías apoyarme, así tendrás el camino libre cuando yo esté con Adrien.

Luka estaba a menos de un brazo de distancia. El solo acto de invadir su espacio personal la tenía ansiosa, pero cuando se inclino ligeramente sobre ella y dijo — ¿Crees que esto es una historia de Wattpad? — su mano volvió a su florete —no voy a ayudarte a separar a nadie y aunque Agreste no le corresponda, yo no quiero ser el chico que ella eligió por despecho. Eso es triste y si te digo que los dejes, es porque creo que eres demasiado bonita e inteligente para conformarte con ser la segunda opción de Adrien.

Kagami dio un paso atrás. No necesitaba oír nada más, ya entendía porque estaba ahí. Aparecer en su cita, ser encantador cuando Adrien la dejo sola, seguirla hasta su casa, los cumplidos, todo tenía sentido — ¿Que tan tonta crees que soy?

Luka se dio una sonora palmada en la frente — ¿No me acabas de oír decir que eres inteligente? — pregunto exasperado.

—Por favor — Kagami viró los ojos — una cosa es convencerte de sabotear mi cita, otra es pedirte que me sigas y me coquetees para dejar a Adrien. Que tan patético...

El guitarrista interrumpió molesto —Oye Maruchan — y por primera vez vio a Kagami abrir los ojos completamente — primero, no te seguí, mi casa está a dos cuadras de la tuya y de casualidad te vi bajar y quise hablarte como la gente normal. Segundo, no me gustas y tercero, no estoy tan enamorado de Marinette, me parece linda, pero no por eso voy a mendigar su cariño y creo que tú tampoco deberías conformarte con el poco afecto de alguien.

Ella estaba congelada, pero en sus ojos brillaba algo que él interpretó como deseo de clavarle todos los objetos corto punzantes que conocía, desde catanas hasta tenedores para camarones. Por qué, no sabía, no le dijo nada realmente ofensivo, solo estaba bromeando. Ni la veía fea, en realidad cuando la vio se le parecía más a la Sailor Saturno o a Akane de Ranma 1/2, pero ese apodo se le hubiera subido a la cabeza, así que solo la llamo por la primera cosa japonesa que se le vino a la mente, que por suerte fue Maruchan y no hentai.

—Pero sabes que — Luka dio un paso atrás —olvida que esto paso. — le dio la mano a Kagami —Yo solo te estoy dando un consejo como amigo, pero si no quieres oírme, allá tú.

Y se alejó — te veo luego, Maruchan.

Luka llego al final de la calle y doblo en una esquina, dejando a la joven confundida en la vereda, apretando los nudillos.

**.o.**

**No sé si esto evolucione en una historia más larga, pero por ahora es un oneshot.**

**Edit: ya no es oneshot amigos. Va a ser una historia corta, por eso edite este episodio para que tenga más sentido con el próximo capítulo que voy a subir. Algunas partes se modificaron para que parezcan estar narradas desde el punto de vista de Kagami, pero la parte de Maruchan era demasiado buena como para hacer eso, así que digamos que a lo largo de la historia habrá un narrador omnisciente.**

**Comenten y denle a favorito si les gusto. Ok bai.**


	2. Segundas Oportunidades

**Segundas oportunidades**

**.o.**

**Disclaimer: ningún personaje me pertenece, las situaciones son completamente ficticias y ajenas a la serie. Luka, Kagami y el resto de personajes mencionados en este fanfic son propiedad intelectual de Zagtoon y Thomas Astruc.**

**.o.**

Las puertas automáticas se deslizaron y Kagami entró. La tienda era grande, no lo suficiente para ser un supermercado, pero sí estaba bien abastecida. Los productos estaban distribuidos en cinco pasillos separados por cuatro aparadores: productos de higiene y limpieza; lácteos, café y cereales; productos genéricos; bebidas y snacks; y al fondo del local, tenían un pasillo de congeladores abiertos con lácteos, embutidos y carnes.

El cajero, un joven pakistaní de piel canela y ojos ambarinos, sonrió gentil —Buenas tardes — y cuando Kagami le regresó el saludo, volvió a su celular.

Había algo reconfortante en las tiendas. Cuando pasas de ciudad en ciudad, te das cuenta que aunque las calles, los parques, las escuelas y las personas siempre son diferentes, hay lugares que siempre se parecen. Para ella todos los mercados se sentían igual y eso le gustaba, quizás por la satisfacción de encontrar todo siempre en los mismos lugares, quizás porque sabes que ahí la gente siempre está de paso, o quizás tal vez por pura nostalgia. Sospechaba que eran las tres cosas al mismo tiempo. Claro, ahora que tenía a la tienda a una esquina de su calle, eso se había vuelto casi algo de rutina.

Las puertas se deslizaron nuevamente.

El día anterior fue malo, la cita la dejó decepcionada y el encuentro con Couffaine la dejó más que molesta, pero eso ya no importaba. Ese fin de semana su madre se había ido a la Semana de la moda en Nueva York, lo que a ella le venía de maravilla. Ya tenía todo planeado, iba a comprar una promoción de pizza mediana y alitas por 25 euros, luego se iba a desvelar viendo vídeos tontos en la pantalla grande de la sala. Solo necesitaba suficientes bebidas y bocaditos para una maratón de documentales sobre la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

Se detuvo casi al final del pasillo, frente a los snacks y analizo las etiquetas con detenimiento hasta que encontró lo que quería, para desgracia suya la única lata grande de papás de crema y cebolla estaba en la última repisa del aparador, ahí donde solo Yao Ming podría alcanzar. Una vez más, sentía que los franceses amaban discriminar a las personas bajas. De puntas, apoyó su peso en un aparador y estiró el brazo, pero era inútil. En ese momento vio a ambos lados y cuando estaba segura de que no había nadie, salto. Su mano tumbó la lata, y esta golpeó estrepitosamente el piso y rodó al pasillo de las carnes.

Afortunadamente el cajero tenía puesto audífonos e ignoraba lo que había ocurrido. Suspiro aliviada y avanzó al otro pasillo por sus papas, pero oh sorpresa, justo las tenía la persona que menos deseaba ver en ese momento.

Couffaine alzo las cejas sorprendido, le dio esa estúpida sonrisa a boca cerrada — Ah hola. — y le devolvió su lata.

Ella viro los ojos —Gracias — y preguntó fastidiada — ¿Vienes aquí siempre o debo suponer que en serio me estás siguiendo?

Luka frunció el ceño —Vengo aquí a veces — y le recordó — Vivimos cerca, no sé por qué te sorprendes.

_Me sorprende que justo cuando no deseo verte, te veo más. _Kagami forzó una sonrisa que parecía mueca —Es verdad — se despidió —fue bueno verte, me retiro — se volteó y regresó al pasillo de los snacks.

Como era de esperarse, Luka la llamó —Kagami — pero la muchacha no se detuvo — En verdad lamento lo de...

—Ni te molestes, ya lo de ayer pasó, retractarse no tiene sentido. — respondió Kagami cortante sin siquiera verlo.

Luka se mordió la lengua, la culpa resonaba en él como contrabajo —Igual, quería disculparme.

Ella se detuvo en los aparadores donde tenían los refrescos, agarró tres botellas de té helado, lo encaró y le preguntó —¿Por qué te importa tanto? Ya paso, ni siquiera somos amigos como para que me afecte tu opinión.

Justo por eso que debía disculparse —Solo no debí meterme, en verdad no creo que debas ser una segunda opción, pero nunca pensé en cómo te sentías tú. Fue grosero, fue insensible y lo siento.

Kagami se inclinó un poco hacía adelante y le respondió —También es grosero violar mi espacio personal — monótona.

Él abrió los ojos avergonzado —Disculpa — y dió un paso atrás, dejando casi un brazo de distancia. Sentía que estaba tocando guitarra con la izquierda —Perdón por eso, perdón por lo de Maruchan y perdón por lo de ahora, mira yo solo no quiero que me odies el resto del año lectivo y que a la próxima que nos veamos no me veas como si desearas atravesarme con tu florete. — podía hacerlo, pero no estaba para nada cómodo.

Ella resopló —Los floretes no te pueden atravesar, se doblan — y sonrió a boca cerrada. Estaba siendo sincero, estaba arrepentido, pero mentiría si dijera que la idea de una versión chibi de Luka atravesado en el abdomen con cruces en los ojos, no le causo gracia. Pronto volvió a su semblante frío, se dió la vuelta y siguió caminando —Está bien, acepto tu disculpa.

_¿Acaba de sonreír? _Cuando finalmente entendió lo que había ocurrido, agarró una botella de gaseosa de un litro y alcanzó a su compañera en la caja. Le dijo —Gracias, sé que no me consideras un amigo, pero espero podamos llevarnos bien.

Ella lo vio de reojo, arqueó una ceja y volvió a ver hacia adelante. Aunque no tuvo respuesta, estaba seguro de que por un segundo volvió a sonreír.

Después de que cada quien pagó lo suyo en silencio, Kagami preguntó en la entrada —¿Me vas a acompañar? — _no es una invitación, pero vamos por el mismo camino._

Respondió —Si no te molesta, sí. — mientras se hacía a un lado para dejar que pase.

El sol pintaba las casas de dorado y dibujaba árboles negros elongados en la acera. Aunque las calles y las personas siempre son distintas, el atardecer es el mismo en todos lados. París no es como ninguna otra ciudad que haya visitado antes, en realidad es totalmente distinto a Japón, pero en ese momento no se sentía ajena.

**.o.**

**Nota de la autora: lo prometido es deuda. Esta es la continuación del fic, obviamente Luka tenía que disculparse bien, pero quería profundizar un poco en el personaje de Kagami y seguir con el tema de los encuentros casuales entre ellos, por eso el encuentro en una tiendita me pareció bueno. Aunque este fue un capítulo relajado, es necesario para crear el conflicto de los próximos capítulos. **

**Spoiler: Nino está en conflicto y Luka puede estar en problemas.**

**Eso es todo por este capítulo, comenten que me encanta leerlos.**


	3. Preguntas incomodas

**Preguntas incomodas **

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje aquí me pertenece, todo es propiedad intelectual de Zagtoons. Las situaciones son completamente ficticias.**

**Nota de la autora: este capítulo es un poco más largo, pero es muy importante para el desarrollo de la trama más adelante. **

**.O.**

Nino apoyó su frente contra el frío vidrio de la mesa del comedor, exhaló lento por la boca y volvió a inhalar. No podía decirle a Alya porque le diría a Marinette, no podía decirle a Adrien porque ni estaba seguro de lo que había visto y tampoco podía contarle a Wayzz porque estaba en Dios sabe que plano místico de este universo. Llevaba un buen rato así, viendo a su celular sin saber qué hacer con lo que tenía, si es que siquiera tenía algo que fuera importante. Quizás solo estaba siendo paranoico, pero también había la posibilidad de que este en lo correcto y si era así…

—Mamá — grito y esperó cómo cinco segundos —Ma... —hasta que finalmente le respondió.

—En la oficina.

En ese momento se paró, tomó el ofensivo aparato, cerró la silla con desgano y subió las escaleras arrastrando los pies. Cuando entró, su madre apartó la mirada de la laptop y la cerró de inmediato. La última vez que lo había visto así, fue cuando se enteró de que tenía que sacar un ocho en química para pasar.

—Bueno, no te ves nada bien — reconoció en tono de confesión y señalo a un taburete blanco aterciopelado en la esquina —¿cosas de amor?

—Algo así — Nino tomó asiento —Necesito contarte algo, pero no se lo puedo decir a nadie más.

Sus ojos almendrados se abrieron como plato y acerco su cuerpo al borde del asiento. Consternada, reprochó —Nino, te he dicho que yo no soy madre de hombres infieles — y a su hijo se le cayó la mandíbula de la sorpresa.

No por el hecho de que le dijera eso, ya sabía que su madre lo sonaba si le faltaba el respeto a su relación —Mamá, no se trata de mí — solo le sorprendió que asumiera tal cosa —en realidad es sobre Adrien.

De nuevo se adelantó —Es ese padre negligente que tiene, ¿verdad? — El instinto de madre siempre la llevaba a asumir las peores cosas —Tú solo dime y yo le hago espacio.

—Ma, no es eso esta vez. — Con cara de pésame, saco su celular, abrió la galería y le mostró la foto. Ella levantó la mirada con una ceja en alto y él le contó todo lo que vio y lo que sabía —No estaban agarrados de la mano ni nada, solo estaban juntos caminando y hablando, pero me sorprende porque esa chica según Adrien siempre ha sido fría y le creó porque las veces que la he visto solo parece llevarse con él. Y es algo mutuo, ¿sabés? — continuó —Adrien si se lleva con más chicas, pero Kagami es literal la primera con la que él intenta si quiera salir.

_Ya veo_ —Entonces, no le quieres decir nada por temor a lastimarlo, pero temes que si no le dices nada y llegas a estar en lo correcto, también saldrá lastimado.

Su hijo se quitó la gorra y la apretó contra su pecho —Pues, sí.

La pregunta: _¿qué hago?_, estaba de más.

Ella suspiró —Ay Nino, te he dicho que en cosas de pareja siempre es mejor no meterse, — su hijo se acercó al borde del asiento —pero es tú mejor amigo. Mira, yo creo, que mientras no tengas nada seguro, no debes decir nada a nadie — él asintió — claro que, sí te enteras de algo sospechoso, ya queda en ti contarle a Adrien y dejar que él saque sus conclusiones.

—Tienes razón — respondió mientras se levantaba más animado del banquito —eso haré.

La señora sonrió, junto las manos en su regazo y preguntó —¿Sabes que también deberías hacer? — de manera traviesa. Nino ya se imaginaba que quería —Caliéntate la cena, por favor.

Respondió —Enseguida — salió al pasillo y desde las escaleras gritó — gracias ma.

Para cuando acabo la cena el tema ya había sido olvidado. El fin de semana se le pasó entre estar con Alya y hacer deberes a última hora, así que tampoco pensó en ellos, pero claro, por más que quisiera, no podía evadir eso para siempre.

**.O.**

Había oído eso de que cuando no deseas algo, más lo atraes, pero no había tenido la oportunidad de confirmarlo hasta ese día en la estación del metro, cuando por primera vez en cinco años que llevaba tomando el mismo tren en la mañana para ir al colegio, se topó a Luka.

El guitarrista sonrió —Ey — y se acerco a darle un apretón y un medio abrazo.

El otro saludó y comentó —Primera vez que te veo aquí.

—Ah sí, siempre me voy caminando pero hoy me levante más tarde y ya pues.

Justo en ese momento llego el tren y los dos subieron. Por la hora no habían asientos disponibles, así que les toco ir parados contra la pared cercana a la puerta. Lo bueno era que no estaban apretados. Las puertas se cerraron y el tren se puso en marcha, faltaban casi diez minutos para su parada.

Nino puso su mejor sonrisa de "no sospecho nada malo de ti" y preguntó — ¿Que tal te fue el viernes?

La sonrisa despreocupada de Luka no era nada alentadora —Ahí, la verdad las cosas se dieron distinto a lo que yo esperaba, pero igual pase bien.

El otro respondió con un gentil —Ah que bien. — a pesar de que en esos momentos solo tenía ganas de darse contra el tubo de metal que sostenía para no caer. _¿Lo dices por qué te quedaste solo con Kagami o qué?_ Él sabía mejor que nadie, que cosas pueden pasar cuando te quedas solo con alguien durante el ataque de un Akuma. Así fue cómo terminó enamorado de Alya.

Luka preguntó —¿Y qué tal tu fin de semana?

—Todo bien — respondió el moreno de forma abrupta — no he hecho nada interesante. ¿Qué hiciste el sábado?

El guitarrista vio al costado —Ahm — y volvió a ver a su amigo dudoso — no mucho. Fui en la tarde con Juleka a comprar cuerdas nuevas y en la noche terminé la letra de una canción.

Dijo —Ah, has estado inspirado. — y dos señoras voltearon a ver la animada conversación.

El peliazul murmuró —Podría decirse — y trato de ignorar la mirada irritada de otros pasajeros —¿Te pasa algo? Estás alzando un poco la voz.

Nino abrió los ojos avergonzado, respondió más calmado —Disculpa, tuve una presentación en un _rave_ y aún cargo los oídos tapados. Tú sabes, eres artista — y río nervioso.

—Sí yo entiendo — respondió Luka viendo a las vallas LED del vagón que, para su suerte, anunciaban que ya habían llegado a la parada. —Vamos.

El tren se detuvo y ellos bajaron.

Los dos subieron las escaleras en incómodo silencio y salieron a la calle detrás del colegio.

Luka interrumpió —Oye — y preguntó —¿Adrien está molesto conmigo?

El menor se detuvo y lo encaró —No, ¿por qué crees eso?

Y el guitarrista respondió —Pregunto. Es que el viernes me tope a Kagami a lo que iba para mi casa y ella sí estaba molesta por eso, así que — mientras subía las escaleras de la entrada — cómo me estabas preguntando, asumí que Adrien también andaba enojado.

_Bravo, que buen detective, Batman y Sherlock son unos tarados comparados conmigo. Lo único que sé es que habló con ella el viernes, se encontraron el sábado y ahora cree que Adrien lo odia. Excelente._

Nino contestó con gentileza —No te preocupes, solo no se me ocurría nada que decirte y fue lo único de lo que me acorde — y explicó —La verdad no he hablado con Adrien, pero yo de ti no me preocuparía, digo, hasta Chloe es su amiga.

Luka rió —Tienes razón. Es demasiado buena persona, supongo que por eso todas lo quieren — y aunque Nino notó algo de tristeza en esa frase, no se atrevió a hacer más preguntas.

_¿Lo dices por Marinette o por Kagami? _

La despedida fue corta. El —Te veo luego — de Luka, sonaba a un _ojala que no_, pero no podía culparlo por ello.

Al cruzar la puerta cada quien fue para su lado, los dos con nuevas preguntas que no podían responder. Durante el resto del día, ninguno pudo olvidar la pequeña charla que tuvieron, por mucho que deseaban hacerlo. Nino solo estaba seguro de algo, eliminar la foto era lo mejor que podía hacer.

**.O.**

**Nota de la autora: en los próximos capítulos, se arma un heptágono amoroso que hará que me odien, pero aún falta para eso. Este fic sigue de forma paralela algunos eventos de la serie, pero no los sigue en el orden que se emitieron, por eso no se sorprendan si en un capitulo hablo primero de Desesperada y varios capítulos más tarde hablo sobre Ikari Gozen. Yo sé que ese no es el orden en el que se emitieron los capítulos, pero es en orden cronológico. **

**Spoiler: Después de Silenciador, Luka necesita poner sus sentimientos en orden. Por suerte, Kagami siempre está dispuesta a escucharlo.**

**Bai. Eso es todo. Voy a estar sin internet por tiempo indefinido, pero seguiré escribiendo. Comenten para que a Luka le crezcan pestañas.**


	4. Conocidos con amigos mutuos

**Conocidos con amigos mutuos**

**.o.**

**Disclaimer: ningún personaje me pertenece, las situaciones son completamente ficticias y ajenas a la serie. Luka, Kagami y el resto de los personajes mencionados en este fanfic son propiedad intelectual de Zagtoon y Thomas Astruc.**

**Nota de la autora: Muchas cosas pasaron este mes amigos, me quedé sin internet, hubo un paro nacional y mi perro falleció, todo mal, pero igual me di el tiempo de editar este capítulo. Disfrútenlo.**

**.o.**

Luka estiró las mangas de su chaqueta y se cubrió la cabeza con la capucha. La brisa de la tarde golpeaba las copas de los árboles con fuerza mientras se lamentaba a alaridos la caída del sol. El cielo pasó de naranja a índigo, pero no podía contemplarlo ni aunque quisiera. El joven enderezó la espalda, aflojó los hombros y levantó la cabeza con dificultad, apretando los dientes hasta que el dolor agudo en su cuello pasó.

_Día de mierda._ A pesar de que todo tuvo una resolución y tanto él como Marinette recibieron el reconocimiento creativo que merecían, todo terminó de manera muy anticlimática. La persona responsable de todo seguía afuera, XY seguía siendo una celebridad y ella lo rechazó. O algo así. No lo rechazó de forma explícita, solo se marchó sin dar respuesta y sin despedirse, pero eso se sintió como un escupitajo al ojo y un "no me gustas".

La bocina de un carro lo detuvo justo cuando iba a cruzar la acera. Luka vio avergonzado al taxista que casi lo atropella, pero este solo movió la cabeza en reproche y lo dejo pasar. El sol ya se había ido y los carros pasaban con mayor frecuencia, así como también lo hacían los transeúntes en la acera. Siguió a lo largo de la avenida principal paralela al Río Sena y giro a la izquierda en la primera tienda esquinera que vio.

Para variar, la encontró fuera de su casa, viendo a la calle mientras sujetaba su codo detrás de su cabeza con la mano opuesta. Vestía zapatos deportivos negros, una licra en el mismo color y una blusa roja manga larga que llegaba un poco más abajo de sus costillas. Su pecho ascendía y descendía lentamente con cada respiración que daba. La esgrimista volteo a verlo, soltó su codo y repitió el estiramiento del otro lado.

Él saludo —Hey — tratando de no desviar la mirada al marcado abdomen de su compañera y vecina con amigos mutuos.

Ella respondió —Hola — estiró el cuello para el lado opuesto del codo que sujetaba y en su característico tono monótono preguntó —¿Estás bien?

_Un sociópata aprovecho mi vulnerabilidad emocional para controlar mi cuerpo de manera remota y la chica que me gusta prácticamente me hizo "ghosting". He estado mejor._

—¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Estás desviando la pregunta — replicó casual mientras soltaba su codo y aflojaba sus brazos —Mandaron un video al grupo del salón en el que salías volviendo a la normalidad. Han pasado toda la tarde hablando de eso.

No lo había visto —Ah — Luka vio al piso apenado —Sí, estoy bien.

Kagami movió sus cosas y tomó asiento en el segundo escalón de la entrada de su casa.

—No suena así. —

Desde lo ocurrido en la pista de hielo no podía pasar una semana sin toparse con ella. Era tan frecuente que a esas alturas no podía culparla por pensar que era intencional, pues francamente el también llego a pensarlo antes de saber que vivían cerca. Lo bueno era que por esos encuentros casuales y por las pocas veces que les ha tocado trabajar en grupo, habían desarrollado una relación cordial de compañeros y vecinos con amigos mutuos. Era un título innecesariamente largo, pero adecuado considerando que casi no se conocían. Lo único que sabía de ella era que no le gustaban los fideos instantáneos, que era buena atleta, que cada que iba a la tienda pedía té helado y que siempre que hablaba alguien que le caía mal entrecerraba los ojos. Sabía lo suficiente cómo para decir que le caía bien, pero no lo suficiente para llamarla amiga.

El muchacho sonrió apacible —Solo ando algo adolorido — mientras ponía los codos en la parte plana del pasamanos de la escalera y apoyaba su peso en ellos.

La esgrimista murmuró —Ya veo — tomó su termo y lo levantó hacia él —¿deseas?

El gesto lo tomó por sorpresa. Vio su rostro tranquilo, había una suavidad distinta en sus profundos ojos rasgados, no era la cordialidad a la que estaba acostumbrado, tampoco era preocupación, pero reconocía que había una buena intención en todo eso.

Tomó el termo, dio un gran sorbo y soltó un "ah", más de cansancio que de alivio.

En el estudio todo fue tan acelerado. La desakumatización, el control de daños, la charla con el mánager de XY, la confesión y la presentación pasaron en un parpadeo sin que él estuviera realmente presente. Tan ocupado estaba tratando de reprimir su cansancio que cuando llegó el momento que tanto habían estado esperando, solo deseaba que se acabe todo rápido.

Luka devolvió la botella a su compañera —Gracias.

—No hay de qué — dijo regresando su mirada a la calle.

Y así pasaron unos pocos segundos en cómodo silencio, hasta que se cansó de seguir parado y tomó asiento al lado de Kagami. Ella volvió a verlo expectante. No decía mucho, pero como músico sabía interpretar esos silencios.

Confesó —La verdad me siento algo raro — y ella asintió atenta —al principio no recordaba nada, fue como despertar de un mal sueño.

—Ya veo.

— Luego poco a poco comenzaron a llegar recuerdos vagos de lo que hizo Silenciador. Ladybug dijo que no era mi culpa, pero todo lo que hizo Silenciador eran cosas que yo deseaba hacer cuando estaba enojado.

Su compañera objeto —Pero no eras el tú racional — y escondió un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja.

—¿Eso importa?

—Pues sí — explicó calmada viéndolo a los ojos —todo el mundo ha deseado lastimar a otros cuando nos lastiman. Es algo normal, solo no lo hacemos porque somos capaces de reflexionar cuando se nos pasa, pero a ti no te permitieron hacer eso. Te usaron.

Me usaron. Le había dado tantas vueltas al asunto y siempre llegaba a la conclusión de que él era el único culpable de lo que le paso, pero las palabras de Kagami ponían las cosas en perspectiva. —No lo sé.

—Podríamos pasar toda la noche discutiendo de porque eres o no responsable de lo que paso e igual llegaríamos a nada. No puedes culparte de que te akumatizaran porque no pediste eso, tampoco puedes sentirte mal por lo que hizo Silenciador, porque lo que hizo él no es lo que tú harías conscientemente.

Luka suspiro —Entiendo — _creo_. —La verdad no lo había pensado así.

Quizás era cierto y estaba siendo muy crítico con él mismo. Se culpaba por dejarse akumatizar, pero cuando le hicieron eso a Juleka nunca pensó que ella tuviera la culpa de algo. A sus ojos, ella fue solo una víctima.

—Igual me siento cómo una mala persona.

Kagami suspiro, bebió un gran sorbo de agua y luego preguntó —¿Querías lastimar a XY?

La respuesta fue automática —No.

—¿Por qué no? — volvió a preguntar con frialdad —Seguramente se lo merecía.

Luka pestañeo tres veces. No estaba seguro de que XY se lo merecía, pero de ser así él no era nadie para decidir eso. —Tal vez — Además, quien permitió eso fue su mánager, que también resultó ser su papá. Viendo a ese sujeto podía entender porque XY era un idiota — pero no disfruto lastimando a desconocidos.

La joven concluyó —Entonces no eres mala persona.

Y aquella afirmación lo hizo sonreír. Era brutalmente honesta, por eso sabía que nunca hubiera dicho algo solo para hacerlo sentir mejor. —Gracias.

—Es la verdad — dijo regresando la mirada hacia él.

"Eres una buena persona" era quizás la cosa más amable que ella le había dicho en esos cuatro meses que llevaban de conocerse y aunque deseaba molestarla, no valía la pena arruinar el momento.

—¿Que hacías en ese estudio? — pregunto interesada

—Larga historia — respondió con desgano —en resumen, fuimos a quejarnos con XY por robar mi canción y el concepto creativo de Marinette, pero su Manager le grito y me enoje.

De eso se trataba —Querías defenderla — reconoció la joven —te gusta mucho.

—Pues sí — admitió resignado. Por mucho que sabía que no podía mendigar amor, no era una piedra, claro que quería ser correspondido —cuando regrese a la normalidad y todo se arregló… Le dije que me gustaba.

La confesión le tomó por sorpresa. Aunque tenía curiosidad, su tono decaído indicaba que la respuesta que recibió no fue positiva. Ella agachó la cabeza, acercó más su pecho a sus rodillas y dijo —Continúa.

El muchacho resoplo por la nariz —No me dijo nada. Después de que toqué solo desapareció del estudio.

—Entonces ya te dio una respuesta — los dos sabían muy bien cómo se sentía Marinette —le gustas, pero por ahora eres solo una opción.

Era una terrible ironía que ella dijera eso —Tal vez debería oír mis propios consejos.

La niponesa se encogió de hombros a su lado —O tal vez solo debas intentar ser su amigo y esperar — y explicó —hasta que te canses o te rechacen, claro. Ya cuando eso pase, cambia de objetivo.

¿Valia la pena esperar a una respuesta? En el caso de Kagami sí, porque Adrien parecía estar interesada en ella de forma romántica, pero en el suyo no tanto. Marinette solo estaba confundida desde el principio.

—Tienes razón — contesto —en todo, Kagami.

La muchacha lo vio con simpatía mientras apoyaba la cara en su mano. Murmuró —No sería la primera vez que eso pasa.

Y Luka sonrió. Aunque su primera impresión no fue la mejor, y hasta esa fecha no había vuelto a comprar fideos instantáneos, eventualmente logró pasar de su serio semblante y entenderla mejor. Kagami tenía esas canciones que tienes que oír varias veces para poder apreciarla. La suya tenía de base rítmica un piano melancólico en cuatro tiempos, luego la conoces y suena una guitarra que te distrae y te hace querer bailar con ella, pero persiste una clara distorsión hasta el final. Era una canción engañosa que no puedes encasillar, solo puedes disfrutarla.

La esgrimista volteó a verlo y él viró la cara. Eran las ocho en punto —ya es algo tarde — dijo mientras se levantaba del piso.

Le ofreció la mano como siempre y por primera vez ella la tomó y se impulsó sin saber que él la iba a halar. Y por supuesto que eso salió mal. La fuerza de ambas partes atrajo a ámbar y azul a escasos centímetros, en una distancia en la que besarse o retirarse eran las únicas opciones lógicas, y aun así era difícil elegir. _¿Como paso esto?_

Estaban congelados, alrededor varios transeúntes cansados hacían camino a sus hogares, pasaban desenfocados y borrosos, como autos que dejaban su estela de luz al pasar. No estaban solos, pero en ese metro que compartían, parecía que así fuera. El silencio entre los dos era imperturbable, su pequeña mano helada seguía sujetando la suya y aunque cualquiera de los dos podía soltar al otro, ninguno lo hacía. Ámbar y azul se vieron a la expectativa del más mínimo movimiento de parte del otro, pero ninguno se alejó.

Por suerte, el portazo de un auto los sacó de ese comprometedor trance.

Kagami volteo a ver a su izquierda asustada y Luka soltó su mano con suavidad.

Un joven oficinista bajo de su taxi y camino hacía su casa a paso rápido agachando la cabeza. La muchacha suspiro aliviada —Pensé que era mi mamá — y con las mejillas del color de su blusa, explicó calmada —debería irme.

El peliazul tocio incomodo —Sí, yo igual — y la siguió con la mirada mientras subía las escaleras.

El nudo en su garganta le decía que se iba a arrepentir. En un mundo ideal, la hubiera llamado, le hubiera dicho que era libre de tomar su mano cuando le diera la gana y que si en algún momento volvían a estar así de cerca no dude en inclinarse más, pero cuando volteo a verlo una última vez, solo atinó a sonreír —Gracias por oírme.

Ella replicó —De nada — le regalo una pequeña sonrisa y se metió a su casa.

Vio a la puerta cerrada un segundo, se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando. Al llegar a casa Silenciador, XY y Marinette habían quedado rezagados a un segundo plano, dejándolo con el recuerdo de su sonrisa, las manos heladas y el sabor agridulce de un beso pendiente.

_No era lo que esperaba, pero igual hubiera sido lindo._

**.o.**

**Lo de conocidos con amigos mutuos se me ocurrió como un chiste respecto al "solo es mi amiga" de Adrien, pero creo que define perfectamente su situación en estos momentos. Cuando lo escribí en borrador había momentos en que Kagami se sentía como un personaje distinto al original y me toco reescribir todo. Kagami es un personaje con una personalidad muy fuerte ya establecida, pero Luka se sigue sintiendo cómo alguien en quien proyectar cualquier cosa, así que eso hice con él. Díganme que opinan de su caracterización.**

**También metí lo de "día de mierda" porque quiero que esto se sienta más cómo una historia de adolescentes. Es probable que en los próximos capítulos quizás meta más lenguaje ofensivo y menciones a sexo, pero nada muy explícito. **

**Spoiler: Kagami se hace de una nueva rival y alguien descubre el secreto de Chat Noir.**


	5. Sentimientos mezclados

**Sentimientos mezclados**

**.o.**

**Disclaimer: ningún personaje me pertenece, las situaciones son completamente ficticias y ajenas a la serie. Luka, Kagami y el resto de los personajes mencionados en este fanfic son propiedad intelectual de Zagtoon y Thomas Astruc.**

**.o.**

_Inhala._

_Retén._

_Exhala._

_Retén._

Llevaba ya un rato haciendo eso, pero las lágrimas no se detenían por mucho que ella trató de contenerlas. Odiaba llorar, odiaba ver el mundo distorsionado y borroso, odiaba no poder oír nada que no sea el palpitar ansioso de su corazón, odiaba no poder tragar la ira que se había acumulado en su garganta y lo que más odiaba era no tener control de sus propias emociones. Jugó con ella y con Marinette teniendo novia, le hizo creer que la quería y necesitaba analizar sus sentimientos, lo espero tanto, para a la final enterarse de que tenía novia por mensaje. No le importó lo suficiente como para dignarse a darle una explicación cara a cara. Estaba más que ofendida, pero no lo odiaba. Cómo podría hacerlo si cada que lo veía se acordaba de esa rosa y de la forma tan tierna en que la vio al dársela y lo único que deseaba hacer era volver a ese momento y quedarse atrapados ahí en un bucle infinito. _Pude quererlo tanto._

Sintió una punzada al corazón y una presión en la cabeza extrañamente familiar. De repente todo alrededor suyo parecía hipersaturado de color y cualquier ruido antes imperceptible, ahora estaba amplificado, la presión en su pecho había desaparecido, su corazón latía con gran fuerza a un peligroso ritmo al que no llegaba ni siquiera cuando corría. _Otra vez._

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, ya era muy tarde. Hawkmoth la había secuestrado en su propia mente, todo por esa mendiga foto.

.o.

Chat Noir soltó la cintura de Kagami y esta se desplomó en el sofá boca abajo, dejando sus piernas y su brazo izquierdo colgando fuera de él. No era una posición realmente cómoda, apenas y respiraba bien, pero no se hubiera movido ni aunque le pagaran por hacerlo. Decir que estaba adolorida, era poco, sentía que le taladraban las sienes, los músculos en sus piernas y su abdomen palpitaban como si hubiera corrido cinco kilómetros sin parar y para colmo de males, estaba segura que sentía cólicos. _El día en que descubra quien es Hawkmoth, lo atravesaré como a un cerdo. _

—¿Kagami? — llamó su madre bajando de las escaleras. Sus gafas oscuras reposaban en la punta de su nariz y de su ajustado moño colgaban algunos mechones grises —¿Hija estás bien?

Ella respondió —Sí mamá— la respuesta fue amortiguada por los cojines del sofá.

El superhéroe tocio para hacer notar su presencia y saludó —Buenas tardes Madame Tsurugi.

Para su sorpresa, la mujer volteó, alzó la mirada justo en su dirección y preguntó —¿Joven Agreste, que hace aquí?

Dejándolo a él paralizado con la mandíbula colgando. No era para menos, uno de los misterios más grandes de Francia, su mayor secreto, oficialmente fue descubierto por una mujer no vidente. Ella en menos de un minuto logró lo que Alya y todos los periodistas del país no habían logrado hasta entonces, ni siquiera viendo su rostro en cada tipo de medio existente. _Que debo esperar de la prensa cuando todos los periodistas de París están más ciegos que ella._

Por suerte, después de un incómodo silencio, Kagami logró sentarse e interrumpió —Mamá, es Chat

Noir. Me akumatizaron y vino a dejarme a la casa para asegurarse de que este bien — y eso fue suficiente para que ella se olvidará de él.

—¡¿Cómo?! — Preguntó la señora mientras se acercaba al sofá y se sentaba cerca de su hija —¿Estás lastimada?

—No — dijo la muchacha mientras veía sus piernas con desgano —Solo estoy agotada. Necesito descansar.

Madame Tsurugi asintió, llamo a alguien —Ichiro — y pronto un hombre de rasgos orientales bajo del segundo piso.

El hombre no pasaba de los 30 años, vestía un jean azul, camisa blanca y un blazer negro encima. Era alto, de contextura delgada y rostro alargado. A pesar de ser joven, su presencia era muy similar a la de Natalie, intimidante, pero por la mirada de simpatía que le dirigió Kagami, supuso que estaba frente a alguien bien intencionado.

—Kagami está cansada. Por favor llévala a su dormitorio. — dio la orden e Ichiro asintió.

La joven suspiró y vio en dirección del héroe —Gracias por todo Chat Noir — mientras rodeaba con un brazo el cuello de su sirviente. Seguido de esto, el mayor la cargo con facilidad.

Adrien se despidió de ella con la mano y esperó hasta que se perdiera en la escalera, antes de volver a hablar. Explicó —Su hija estará bien. Al desaparecer el akuma, cualquier lesión o daño grave que pudo haber sufrido, desaparece, solo queda con algunas lagunas mentales y quizás sufra dolores de cabeza o dolor muscular. Dijo que había entrenado antes, así que es normal que esté así de agotada. — intentando engrosar la voz y fracasando miserablemente.

Madame Tsurugi respondió —Ya veo — mientras presionaba el puente de su nariz con su índice y su pulgar. Sus manos reposaron en su regazo —yo creí que le había enseñado a cuidarse sola, pero esta es la segunda vez que algo así pasa. — en esos momentos, era una madre consternada.

Adrien trago el nudo en su garganta. Quería decirle que eso también era normal, porque considerando la incidencia de las akumatizaciones en los adolescentes parisinos, lo era. Sin embargo su compás moral le decía que un fenómeno cómo ese no debía ser normalizado. Aun cuando todos eran conscientes de que la situación se estaba saliendo de control y en otras partes del mundo no sucedían cosas así, los civiles ya se habían acostumbrado a ese problema.

Es difícil ser un héroe —Aunque Ladybug y yo podemos contener a los akumas, no podemos predecir quien será la siguiente víctima ni donde se presentará el ataque. — cuando solo eres un civil con una responsabilidad que no pediste.

—Entiendo — respondió Madame Tsurugi mientras se levantaba del asiento —espero no piense que soy una ingrata. Usted no tenía que salvar a mi hija ni escoltarla hasta acá e igual lo hizo, eso es más que suficiente para mí. Estoy en deuda con usted, joven Ah — se corrigió —Chat Noir.

Adrien abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar. No tenía sentido mentirle a ella y a decir verdad tampoco parecía ser necesario.

Advirtió — Saber esto es muy peligroso, podía convertirla en el próximo objetivo de Hawkmoth.

Ella respondió —Por algo Kagami e Ichiro no están aquí — mientras se guiaba con su bastón hasta la puerta — en lo que a mi concierne, esta conversación nunca ocurrió.

Y eso fue suficiente para dejarlo a él tranquilo.

.o.

El joven guardaespaldas la dejo en su cama e hizo una reverencia.

Kagami tocio incomoda —Ichiro, por favor ya no haga la reverencia.

El respondió fríamente —Lo haré cuando deje de tratarme de usted. — y termino con una pequeña sonrisa.

La esgrimista se la devolvió. Era joven, debía sentirse raro al ser tratado de usted, pero llevaba ya casi cinco años trabajando para su madre y ella no era exactamente una mujer relajada. La formalidad era inevitable para ambos.

—¿Necesita algo más?

_Ibuprofeno, helado, matar a Lila_ —No. — _o solo asustarla un poco más. Quizás meterla a la cajuela del auto y dejarla abandonada en Lyon. _—Por ahora no. Gracias.

El mayor se retiró de su cuarto, dejándola a ella viendo al techo de su habitación. No había oscurecido aún, pero ya quería que su día acabara.

Para sorpresa suya, su celular vibro en su bolsillo. Debía agradecerle a Chat Noir, no solo la había escoltado a su casa, también había recuperado su rosa y sus demás pertenencias. Más que un héroe fuerte, parecía ser una persona muy considerada. Merecía mucho más crédito del que se le daba. Era una pena que otra vez tuvo que verla como villana, pero al menos esta vez pudo hablar con él en el camino.

Kagami desbloqueo su celular y abrió sus mensajes. Efectivamente le habían escrito, tenía quince mensajes de voz de su madre, cuatro mensajes de Adrien y dos de un número desconocido. No se molestó en abrir los de su madre pues seguramente eran preguntas sobre su paradero, así que abrió los mensajes de Adrien. Leyó todo el testamento explicando lo ocurrido con Lila y sí tenía mucho sentido su historia. Aparentemente ella se había invitado a su casa con la excusa de que quería ayuda con un deber y el beso y la foto fue sin su consentimiento.

_Por la cara de bobo que tenías, no parecía ser así, pero ok. No es como que te pueda reclamar algo, ¿verdad?_

No estaba enojada con él, solo no deseaba confrontarlo después de que prácticamente mata a alguien solo por tomarse una foto a su lado. Debía controlar sus celos o de otra forma acabaría matando no solo a esa pequeña lagarta, sino también a los fans y a las colegas del pobre chico. Lo mejor era salir de esa conversación.

Abrió el mensaje del desconocido y apareció la miniatura de su foto al lado del número. La foto fue tomada de perfil, se lo veía a él del torso para arriba tocando su guitarra con una expresión que jamás había visto en él antes. Su boca estaba semiabierta, su pelo estaba hecho un desastre, las venas en su cuello y en su antebrazo derecho brotaban cómo si fueran a reventar. Había visto esa cara tantas veces en sus compañeros, era el rostro de alguien que seguía haciendo lo suyo a pesar de que había pasado el límite del agotamiento. Estaba en su elemento, a pesar de que no se veía cómo siempre, esa foto era la que mejor lo representaba.

Su mensaje era un simple —_hey _— seguido de un —_cómo estás?_ — pero eso basto para que se le revolviera el estómago.

Abrir ese mensaje fue un error, ya con lo de Lila había olvidado lo de la puerta y estaba mejor así. No tenía ganas de hablar de eso, ni siquiera tenía ganas de verlo el lunes, pero ya lo había leído y él estaba activo. _Tranquila. _

Kagami le respondió —_Yo bien. _— salió de la aplicación y bloqueo su celular.

_Casi dejo que me bese. _Ante esto, el calor se apoderó nuevamente de su rostro. Aunque ya en la madrugada había llegado a la conclusión de que Luka quizás se sentía atraído por ella y eso la implicaba en un tipo de cuadro amoroso, había obviado un hecho muy importante. Ella no lo detuvo cuando fácilmente podía hacerlo.

_Yo quería besarlo._

**.o.**

**Boom. Ese fue el capítulo, díganme que opinan respecto a todo esto. Tenía que meter lo que Kagami sentía respecto a ese beso, pero pensé que la mejor forma de hacerlo, era después de lo que ocurrió con Onii Chan, porque es ahí cuando volvemos a ver a Kagami cómo un personaje más maduro respecto a sus emociones. Es normal que ella empiece a ver con otros ojos a Luka, si él se muestra cómo alguien más sincero y busca acercarse más a ella. **

**Spoiler: Lila cómo siempre va a hacer una cagada.**


	6. Mentiras

**Mentiras**

**.o.**

**Disclaimer: ningún personaje me pertenece, las situaciones son completamente ficticias y ajenas a la serie. Luka, Kagami y el resto de los personajes mencionados en este fanfic son propiedad intelectual de Zagtoon y Thomas Astruc.**

**Nota de autora: Este capítulo tiene lugar después de Onii Chan, en el episodio de Desperada. Ikari Gozen salió antes, pero no tiene sentido cronológico así que voy a publicar algo sobre eso después. Gracias a los que han comentado y me alegra que hayan disfrutado la pequeña aparición de la madre de Kagami. **

**.o.**

Lila vio de reojo a las pocas personas que había en el aula y sonrió. Tan solo había llegado al laboratorio de informática para imprimir una tarea y ahora tenía la posibilidad de arreglar las cosas sin siquiera abrir la boca, todo gracias a un descuido de Lahiffe. Debía agradecerle por dejar su correo abierto, aunque él le era completamente indiferente, estaba segura de que tenía algo que le permitiría acercarse a Adrien. Y así fue cómo después de una pequeña búsqueda en su álbum principal y en sus fotos eliminadas, llegó a una foto muy comprometedora de la esgrimista con un chico de pelo azul. Era una foto aburrida con una historia aburrida, pero eso no lo sabía Adrien. Ella solo tenía que retorcer la verdad un poco y eso se le daba de maravilla.

Eliminó cualquier evidencia del correo de su compañero, agarró su deber y con la foto ya descargada, dejó el laboratorio. Faltaban quince minutos para que acabe el receso, pero eso era tiempo suficiente para ejecutar su plan. _Una vez más, tendré lo que quiero._

Adrien se encontraba en una esquina hablando animadamente con Nino, pero tan pronto la vio, la conversación murió y el clavo la mirada en su compañero. Sonreír y ser amable era un acto reflejo para él así que seguramente no le diría a la cara que estaba molesto, sin embargo, no tenía que hacerlo, ese pequeño gesto evasivo ya decía mucho. Tenía que recuperar su confianza como sea.

—Hola chicos — saludó Lila poniendo su mejor sonrisa.

Los dos respondieron —Hola Lila — al mismo tiempo, pero había una diferencia evidente en el tono de Adrien, una frialdad que nunca había usado con nadie. Nino apretó los dientes y tenso el cuello, leyendo la tensión en el ambiente.

La italiana ladeo la cabeza —Nino, ¿te molesta si hablo un rato a solas con Adrien? — fingiendo completa inocencia.

El muchacho soltó un —Ahm — y volteo a ver a su amigo. El asintió —sí claro, igual iba a ver a Alya. Nos vemos. — y Nino se retiró, dejándolos para que arreglen sus diferencias.

Lila tomó asiento, agarró la mano de Adrien con ambas manos y afirmó —Adrien tenemos que hablar — consternada.

Funcionó, aunque el modelo la veía con recelo, no trato de alejarla —Dime Lila.

_Es tan lindo, incluso enojado se preocupa por los demás._

Suspiró —Lo siento tanto — Adrien se acercó un poco más, su mano aún seguía estrechando la suya.

Dijo —Quería disculparme por cualquier problema que te pude ocasionar ayer. Es solo que — hizo una pequeña pausa para crear tensión —cuando estábamos en tu casa yo en serio quería hablarte de algo importante, solo no sabía cómo decírtelo. Adrien, yo nunca tuve malas intenciones.

Su mirada se ablandó —Lila, por favor dime ya lo que me querías decir.

La joven volvió a suspirar dramática, saco su celular, abrió la foto y se la entrego. El modelo vio la foto y su rostro paso de la confusión al enojo en cuestión de segundos. Primero alzo ambas cejas, luego frunció el ceño, separo los pies en el piso, se encorvo, apoyo los codo en sus rodillas y amplio la imagen en el celular.

—No sabía cómo decírtelo, había visto la foto que subiste con ella a tu instagram e imagine que estaban juntos, pero luego la vi tan empalagosa con ese chico y sospeche que algo estaba ocurriendo entre ellos.

Adrien volvió a enderezar la espalda y se rasco la barbilla. Preguntó molesto —¿Cuándo tomaste esa foto?

Su labio comenzó a temblar —Hace dos semanas — y su voz se quebró. Se había convencido tanto de su propia mentira que ya estaba al borde del llanto —Estaban caminando juntos y los seguí un rato. Él la acompaño a su casa, se despidió de ella con un beso y siguió caminando. No pude tomar más fotos porque mi celular murió, pero se los veía muy felices.

El modelo asintió, ella continuo con su historia —Fui a tu casa porque tenía que saber si estaban juntos. Necesitaba hablar contigo de lo que estaba pasando, tu no mereces ser engañado de esa forma, pero no tenía el corazón para decírtelo. — y cuando terminó hundió el rostro en sus manos mientras sollozaba y temblaba en pequeños espasmos.

Era una suerte que se tapará el rostro, así no podía ver al modelo virar los ojos. Aunque su actuación fue digna de telenovela mexicana, mediocre y sobreactuada, al menos había logrado convencerse a ella misma de lo que estaba diciendo. _Si sigue así, o se vuelve actriz o acaba como una psicópata._ En verdad quería pensar que solo estaba sola y enamorada, pues alguien con ese poder de convencimiento y esa falta de empatía no podía estar encaminada a nada bueno. Ya había visto que no le importaba mentir y poner en peligro a otros con tal de obtener lo que quería, así que no podía creer en nada de lo que decía.

Sin embargo, sabía reconocer un montaje cuando lo veía y eso era completamente real. Sí tenía esa foto, era porque en un momento si los vio caminando juntos. No había forma de demostrar lo del beso ni de saber si en verdad estaban juntos, pero si no era así y ellos solo eran conocidos…

_¿Por qué fingen no conocerse frente a mí y Marinette?_

Adrien puso una mano en el hombro de Lila y esta levanto la mirada, agarro sus manos y lo vio con sus ojos vidriosos y sus mejillas sonrojadas. Más que pena, le daba coraje porque se acordaba de todas esas veces que Marinette y Ladybug la habían acusado de mentirosa y él no les creyó, pero ya no más. No volvería a creer una sola mentira de ella.

Dijo —En serio gracias por abrirme los ojos — con esa sonrisa empalagosa que ponía en las publicidades de perfumes —eres una excelente persona y no debí dudar nunca de ti.

Lila aparto un mechón de pelo de su rostro, sonrió y respondió —Yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti — mientras sobaba el dorso de su mano con su pulgar — te mereces una chica que te quiera de verdad.

_Ay, pero que noble la estúpida_.

Sin dejar de sonreír, dijo —Tienes razón — y apretó más sus manos para que deje de sobarlo — No merezco que me mientan, ya estoy harto de no saber en quien puedo confiar.

Funciono, dejo de sobar sus manos, pero había hecho muy evidente su enojo y eso no era bueno. Si quería lidiar con ella, necesitaba que creyera que estaba de su lado.

—Hablare con Kagami, pero necesito que me mandes esa foto.

Lila asintió, saco su celular y le envió la imagen. Lo último que le dijo fue —Gracias por creer en mí — y se despidió de él con un beso en la mejilla.

El kwami del gato asomo la cabeza del bolsillo de su maleta y preguntó —No vas a pelear con Kagami, ¿verdad?

El adolescente bajo la mirada a su compañero — Por supuesto que no — _sin embargo _—solo se me hace raro que finjan no conocerse. Kagami no me debe explicaciones, solo es mi amiga y tiene derecho de salir con quien quiera sin contarme nada, pero no sé si Marinette sepa esto y por como la trata, me da miedo que esté jugando con las dos.

Plagg se dio una sonora palmada en la frente y se halo los bigotes —Adrien, ya admite que te gusta esa niña para que todos estemos felices.

El modelo se sonrojo y contesto —Que no me gusta — mientras cerraba un poco más el cierre de su maleta.

**.o.**

La punta suave y redondeada del florete presionó contra su traje y ella alzó ambas manos, dejando caer su propia espada al piso. El combate terminó, Adrien se quitó la máscara y se apartó unos mechones de la frente.

Preguntó sonriente —¿Pasa algo? — Mientras regresaba el arma a su dueña —Si no te conociera, creería que estas enamorada.

La esgrimista la tomó y se quitó la máscara —No, solo me sentía generosa. No hace daño dejar que ganes de vez en cuando. Tú sabes, es bueno para tu autoestima.

Él sonrió, agarró su mano e hizo una leve reverencia con alevosía —Me alegro, no me gusta tener competencia.

Su compañera alejo su mano —Tranquilo Agreste — y bromeó —a la próxima no seré tan buena contigo.

El rubio respondió —Confió en que sea así. — mientras tomaba su toalla.

Era de conocimiento general que ambos eran igual de talentosos cómo esgrimistas, pero era ella quien ganaba la mayoría de los encuentros. Adrien tenía la agilidad, la rapidez y los reflejos de un felino, pero la técnica que ella poseía era tan precisa que parecía orquestada. Siempre sabía a donde atacar y los puntos que dejaba expuestos cuando lo hacía, por eso eran oponentes. Se desafiaban a mejorar, él obligaba a ser más rápido y ella le demandaba pensar más al momento de atacar. Sin embargo, por primera vez desde que se conocieron, dejo que sus músculos tomarán el control. Estaba en automático y eso no era correcto.

El profesor chasqueo los dedos desde las gradas y dijo —Muy bien, damas y caballeros, despídanse de su oponente y retírense. Los quiero temprano aquí el próximo lunes.

Kagami agarro sus cosas, pero antes de que pudiera dirigirse a los vestidores de chicas, Adrien la detuvo.

—Oye los chicos van a tener una práctica en la casa de nuestro guitarrista. ¿Deseas venir?

La esgrimista sonrió —¿No tendrá problema con que yo vaya?

—Para nada — contestó el modelo —ya le pregunte, dijo que mientras no seas un policía o Jagged Stone, su mamá no hará problema.

La joven enarco una ceja— Eso es extrañamente específico—y Adrien asintió —pero iré. Déjame me cambio.

—Sí claro — contesto viendo a su compañera dirigirse a los vestidores.

Aun si no hubiera tenido esa conversación con Lila en el recreo, le hubiera dicho que lo acompañe porque era su amiga, pero ahora había una nueva motivación para hacerlo. Necesitaba ver cómo se portaba Luka con ella.

Después de cambiarse, Adrien la encontró en las gradas escribiendo en su celular y se acercó a ella.

Explicó sin apartar la mirada —Tenía que avisarle a Ichiro que llegaría algo tarde a la casa. Le dije que era para hacer un proyecto del colegio.

—¿Ichiro? — por supuesto que recordaba al sujeto raro, pero le tocaba hacerse el desentendido.

Ella contesto con una pequeña sonrisa —Digamos que es como la Nathalie de mi mamá, pero es hombre y es menos estricto — y dijo —Dijo que trate de llegar a casa antes de las 6, pero mi ama de llaves se va siempre a las 4:30 y Mamá llega a las 8:45, así que tenemos tiempo.

El modelo bromeó —¿Piensas llegar a las 6:01 de la tarde a tu casa? — mientras cargaba el bolso de su compañera —¿Qué sigue? ¿piensas hacerte un piercing e irte a mochilear a Tailandia?

Ella contesto con sorna —No, pensaba unirme a tu banda. He oído que el pianista no es muy bueno y quizás pueda intentar.

Los dos adolescentes rieron y salieron a la acera a esperar al chofer de Adrien. Cuando finalmente llegó, Adrien abrió la puerta del carro y dejo pasar primero a su acompañante.

El hombre gruño desde el asiento de adelante y observo por el espejo al muchacho, pidiendo una explicación.

Por supuesto que le toco mentir —Necesito que nos deje en casa de un amigo, es para trabajar en nuestro proyecto final de química. Nathalie ya está informada.

El guardaespaldas asintió y puso el vehículo en marcha. La mirada de "hice una travesura" de Adrien era demasiado obvia cómo para no reírse, Kagami estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, pero pronto ella también estaba sonriendo. Hasta ese momento todo estaba bien, luego paso por su casa y una pregunta cruzo por su mente.

Saco su celular, abrió la aplicación de las notas, escribió —_A dónde vamos? _— y se la paso a su compañero.

El modelo tomó el celular y escribió —_A donde mi guitarrista._

La joven resopló por la nariz y abrió más los ojos evidentemente molesta por tanto secretismo.

Adrien añadió —_Luka Couffaine. _— y preguntó a pesar de que ya la había escuchado tragar saliva —¿Recuerdas al chico de la cita doble? Pelo azul, piercings, no tiene pestañas…

Ella asintió y murmuró rápidamente—Sí sé de quién hablas, somos compañeros de clases.

_Oh eso es algo nuevo_ —Ah, no sabía. Nunca me lo habías contado.

_¿Marinette sabrá esto? _

Dijo —No sabía que te llevabas tan bien con él. — cortante y apartó el rostro, pero Adrien ya había visto el rubor en sus mejillas.

Eso fue lo último que se dijeron hasta llegar a la casa de él. No hizo más preguntas, pero por cómo reaccionó al leer su nombre, sabía que algo estaba omitiendo.

_¿Sera posible que Lila no haya mentido del todo?_

**.o.**

**Boom, ese fue el capítulo. Yo les dije que el encuentro de la tienda sería importante para la trama y me alegra finalmente poder llegar a esto. Inicialmente, quería que Alya este con Nino en el momento que se tomó esa foto y que los dos interrogaran por separado a Kagami y a Luka, pero no quería crear enemistad entre ellas dos, así que fue Lila la que hizo la cagada. Igual ella se iba a llevar mal con Kagami. **

**Sobre lo que hice con Adrien, yo sé que él siempre es educado y amable con todo el mundo, pero al final de Onii Chan vemos que él ya no cree en Lila y desea distanciarse, así que por eso incluí lo de "estúpida". Sin embargo, recordemos que la mentira de Lila afecta a dos chicas que él parecía mucho, por eso elige creer una parte de lo que dijo y es a partir de aquí que veremos un lado más sobreprotector de parte de él.**

**Spoiler: Adrien está celoso, Marinette está ciega y Luka y Kagami vuelven a hablar.**

**Recomendación: si extrañan a Chloe como yo, lean mi otro fanfic. Se llama Desde mi balcón y es un oneshot entre Chat Noir y la heredera de París.**

**Eso es todo. Comenten, hagan sus sugerencias y díganme si les parece buena la caracterización de Adrien hasta ahora. Nos leemos luego.**


	7. Rumores

**Rumores (o porque jamás debes creerle algo a Lila)**

**.o.**

**Disclaimer: ningún personaje me pertenece, las situaciones son completamente ficticias y ajenas a la serie.**

**Nota de la autora: feliz año nuevo amigos. Este es mi regalo atrasado de navidad y mi regalo adelantado de Reyes para ustedes. Este capítulo sucede en Desperada, justo el mismo día que Luka recibe su Miraculous. **

**.o.**

Si estaba con Luka, no lo sabía, pero definitivamente había una tensión rara entre ellos. Se dio cuenta cuando al llegar a la sala, Luka dijo —Que bien que Adrien encontró a alguien con quien salir — en un tono nada alegre.

Y ella respondió con un pasivo agresivo —se te ve bien con tu novio, Marinette. — que claramente no iba dirigido a ella.

Quizás estaba sicosiado por esa estúpida conversación con Lila. Quizás ni siquiera se estaban mandando indirectas y solo se estaba agarrando de cualquier cosa que confirme sus sospechas porque no sabía cómo explicar esa tonta foto. Lo único de lo que sí podía estar seguro era que no se imaginó el rubor de Kagami en el carro y lo confirmo cuando Luka se acercó para saludarla con el correspondiente beso en cada mejilla. Ver a su amiga sonrojarse por alguien aparte de él era una novedad, pero nadie más parecía notar el efecto del chico en ella. _Quizás Kagami solo se sonrojo porque le da vergüenza estar aquí sin invitación. O quizás sí tuvieron o tienen algo. _

_No. Lila no puede tener la razón en esto. _El ojo le palpitaba.

—Entonces — preguntó —¿ustedes se conocen?

Y los dos intercambiaron una mirada de pánico. Hubo un breve silencio entre los tres, de esos que suenan a una afirmación resonante y hacen el aire más pesado, hasta que Marinette interrumpió la incómoda situación.

Preguntó —¿Desean jugo? — y soltó una risa nerviosa mientras sujetaba la bandeja con las bebidas. Ignoraba completamente lo que estaba pasando, y aunque quería decir que era solo por lo despistada que era lo muchacha, su voz interior le decía otra cosa. _El amor la tiene ciega._

Adrien acepto un vaso y le sonrió con sinceridad —Gracias Marinette, que gentil eres — pero pronto esa sonrisa se desvaneció cuando volvió a ver al guitarrista —¿no te parece linda, Luka?

La hostilidad era evidente y era completamente intencional. Marinette era demasiado dulce, bondadosa y considerada con las personas como para dudar de alguien de tal manera. Kagami igual, aunque ella podía parecer muy dura por fuera, quería amistades reales y eso la podía llevar a confundir sus emociones. Temía que la usaran, era una chica maravillosa, era atenta, valiente y siempre tenía intenciones sinceras. Las quería a las dos de formas muy diferentes. Una era su primera amistad del colegio, la chica en la que podía confiar siempre, y la otra era su compañera en todo, la persona que mejor lo comprendía. No quería pensar mal de Luka, era una buena persona y a lo mejor sus intenciones no eran malas, pero nada bueno sale de ilusionar dos chicas. Eventualmente, una saldría lastimada y eso era lo que él no quería.

El guitarrista trago en seco. No había forma de responder a eso sin quedar mal con alguna de ellas. ¿Qué diablos podía decir en esa situación? _Sí, me parece linda Marinette, pero casi beso a Kagami el otro día solo porque se me acercó mucho. _Era la verdad, pero no podía decir eso.

Para suerte suya, Juleka los llamó para mover sus instrumentos a la cubierta y las chicas se adelantaron, dejándolos a ellos solos.

Luka las siguió con la mirada hasta que las perdió de vista y fue a buscar sus cables. Adrien lo ayudó agarrando el pedal.

—No sabía que estaban en el mismo curso. — dijo el modelo mientras esperaba al peliazul.

Él contesto —Ah sí — contestó tratando de fingir desinterés. Sabía algo, si no se había enterado del casi beso por Kagami, entonces había notado algo que el resto no —Ella entro a mi salón a inicios del año lectivo, pero antes de lo de la pista de hielo casi que ni hablábamos.

El rubio resopló por la nariz incrédulo —Casi que parecían desconocidos — murmuro —pero veo que sí se hablan.

Luka siguió enrollando cables alrededor de su antebrazo con la mirada ausente. La respuesta era bastante obvia a esas alturas y aunque quisiera negarlo, ella seguramente acabaría diciéndoselo. Después de todo, él era su mejor amigo, mientras que él solo era un conocido bastante atrevido.

Terminó de enrollar el cable y admitió —A veces. — mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

Adrien lo siguió en silencio.

_A veces._

.o.

Después de pasar todo el día en clases evitando su mirada, no estaba preparado para tener que verla en su casa y por la forma en que se sonrojaba al verlo, sabía que ella tampoco deseaba estar ahí. No podía culparla, era normal estar incómodo en una situación así, él también se sentía raro, más considerando que era en parte culpa suya lo que estaba pasando. Aunque fue un accidente, no puedes tratar de besar a alguien y luego fingir que nada paso, pero era la mejor opción para ambos. Si admitían lo del casi beso, se armaba un tipo de hexágono amoroso y eso era lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento.

Solo necesitaba hablar con ella, pero no era posible porque estaba pegada a Adrien. No lo hacía a propósito, no era amiga de las demás chicas como para hablar con alguien más ahí. Sin embargo, Marinette no veía eso y quería atención. Fue así como llego a ofrecer su guitarra solo para que Adrien pueda tocar con Jagged Stone. Hubo un suspiro general, estaba seguro de que escucho a Alya murmurar "ay no" e incluso Jagged volteo a verlo con pena, pero no podía enojarse. Sin saberlo, Ma-Marinette le estaba consiguiendo tiempo para hablar con Kagami.

Pero esa charla tendría que esperar, porque una akuma con excelente sentido de la moda apareció para exigir que Jagged la acepte de nuevo como guitarrista y claro, cómo vio que Adrien tenía su guitarra, quiso atacarlo por robarle su puesto. De no haber sido porque Kagami los cubrió y se lanzó a tratar de defenderlos, él hubiera sido el segundo akumatizado, pero logró escapar.

—¿A dónde iras?— preguntó el verdadero guitarrista mientras se metía en un armario.

Adrien se justificó —Ese espacio es muy pequeño, voy a buscar otro lugar. Sales cuando no oigas nada afuera y nos vemos en cubierta. — y eso basto para el otro.

Con Luka encerrado y seguro en el armario, ya podía transformarse.

.o.

Cuando la magia de Ladybug hizo su efecto, las cosas volvieron a su aparente normalidad. No sabía cuánto tiempo paso sellada en esa calcomanía, seguramente ni dos horas porque aún tenían mucha luz, pero sentía que hubiera dormido más de la mitad del día. Tenía esa picazón en los ojos y ese dolor palpitante que viene con dormir demasiado. El resto de chicos también se veían confundidos sobre lo que había pasado, sin embargo ninguno se quejaba de que le doliera algo. Quizás solo era ella y el universo la estaba castigando por haberle mentido a su mamá.

En esos momentos estaba más que arrepentida de no haber ido a su casa. Cuando bajaron para subir al barco quería gritarle a Adrien, exigirle que la lleve a su casa y no hablarle en cinco días, pero no podía hacerlo sin tener que confesar lo que había pasado con su amigo y ella no podía hablar con nadie de ello. Mejor dicho, no quería hablar con nadie de ello, porque sabía que la única persona con la que debía hacerlo, le iba a decir lo que ella ya sabía o peor. Le podía preguntar porque no se alejó, y ella no estaba lista para tener esa conversación.

Justo esa persona le extendió una mano y le preguntó —¿Cómo te sientes?

Pero ella no la acepto. Se levantó del piso sola y contestó cortante —Excelente. — antes de alejarse para buscar a Adrien.

La estaba viendo, pero no sentía la cálida empatía ni la silenciosa admiración a la que se había acostumbrado, era una mirada diferente. La reconocía de la primera semana que entro a clases y le toco resolver unas conversiones con él, luego la vio en la pista de hielo, en la vereda frente a su casa después de esa cita, en la tienda y desde su puerta cuando se despidieron el viernes. Era la misma sonrisa tranquila y los ojos tristes de siempre, pero esta vez se sentía tan diferente porque su relación había cambiado, se conocían quizás más de lo que querían admitir. Sin embargo, si ya no eran simples conocidos, ¿qué era Luka para ella? Y la pregunta más importante era ¿quería ser algo más que conocidos con él?

_Quizás. _

Adrien la encontró a ella primero y la envolvió en un gran abrazo. Kagami se quedó congelada un rato. Las muestras efusivas de afecto no eran lo suyo y menos cuando estaba siendo observada, pero pronto logro poner una mano en la espalda del chico. Pregunto en un susurro —¿Que paso? — mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho

El chico admitió —En serio lamento lo que paso hoy — antes de separarse —ya es la tercera vez que un Akuma te ataca por mi culpa.

Kagami tuvo que sonreír —La primera vez no fue tu culpa, fue por mi propio orgullo. La segunda tampoco y ahora fue porque yo quería defenderte. — sabía que Adrien no lo decía por egocentrismo sino por genuina preocupación, pero atribuirse la culpa de algo como sus akumatizaciones era tonto, él nunca hizo algo intencional para que eso pasará. —Tranquilo.

El modelo agacho la cabeza y sonrió. Aliviado dijo —igual te debo una — y añadió —tu sabes, por lo del sticker.

Ella viro los ojos —Ni me lo recuerdes. — y su compañero soltó sus brazos, le dio una pequeña sonrisa y se acercó a donde estaban sus demás compañeros.

Las cosas regresaron pronto a su curso natural. Anarka Couffaine y la guitarrista de Jagged Stone decidieron unirse y tocar juntas con el artista. La relación de la señora Couffaine con él y la extraña semejanza entre Luka y Juleka con el cantante seguía sin ser mencionada y tal vez era mejor así. Kitty Section y los demás prefirieron ignorar ese tema y comenzar la práctica que tenían planificada. En el escenario cualquier incomodidad entre Luka y Adrien desapareció mientras tocaban juntos. Debía admitir que lo hacían muy bien, comenzaron con una canción original cantada por Rose y pronto el ataque del akuma parecía un recuerdo lejano. Todos se divertían, incluso Marinette que había pasado estresada toda la tarde parecía estar disfrutando ese momento.

La muchacha seguía pareciéndole muy extraña. En un momento parecía disfrutar tanto la compañía del guitarrista y al siguiente lo alejaba como si fuera nada. Eran nervios, no la justificaba pero quizás si hablaban podía hacer que se sienta mejor o al menos que deje de verla como un tipo de amenaza por absolutamente nada.

Preguntó —Me equivoque sobre ti y Luka, ¿no es así? — y como se lo esperaba, Marinette se sobresaltó.

¿Por qué siempre reaccionaba así? Solo le dijo que no dude tanto una vez, y desde entonces se volvía un manojo de nervios cada que la veía. Si le decía lo que le dijo a esa niña rubia insoportable, seguramente abandonaba París.

Apenada, la muchacha negó con la cabeza y admitió en voz baja —no estamos juntos.

Ella contesto en voz suave —Pues tienes que decidir, Marinette — y añadió —el amor no da segundas oportunidades.

Por la mirada preocupada de Du Pain supo que había tocado un nervio. Ella tenía razón en eso y no se lo podía refutar. Alya también tenía razón cuando dijo que Adrien aún no había tomado una decisión, pero su conciencia estaba tranquila pues ella ya había hecho su parte.

—Si te hace sentir mejor — comentó Kagami —Adrien solo me ve como una buena amiga. —y sus palabras tuvieron el efecto que esperaba. Marinette le dio una pequeña sonrisa relajada y volvió a ver al escenario.

Aunque la veía como competencia, no era su enemiga. La muchacha quería sinceramente a Adrien y él también sentía demasiado aprecio por ella, así que no le caía mal. A diferencia de lo que muchos creerían, en realidad quería llegar a ser su amiga, pero hasta entonces el sentimiento parecía ser unilateral. Igual, no quería preguntar que pensaba de ella, ¿para qué arruinar el momento así?

La brisa del río alborotaba su pelo y el sol de la tarde lo pintaba todo de dorado, por primera vez en todo el día, se sentía tranquila. Su mirada volvió al escenario y él sonrió, azul y ámbar se volvieron a encontrar.

_Creo que no quiero ser su amiga._

.o.

La canción acabó, el pequeño público presente comenzó a aplaudir e Iván, Rose y Juleka se unieron con sus demás compañeros de curso, dejando atrás a Adrien y Luka. No era la primera vez que algo así pasaba, era normal que se quedaran solos y así fue como se hicieron amigos, pero ahora se sentía incluso más incómodo que la primera vez. Detrás del escenario los dos guardaban sus instrumentos en silencio, no había charla casual ni sugerencias sobre los arreglos, solo se oían los cables chocar al guardarlos y las voces de sus compañeros a varios metros. Desgraciadamente, el silencio no duro mucho tiempo.

Adrien preguntó —¿Paso algo entre ustedes? — sin aviso, preparación previa o contexto.

No era necesario. Luka sabía a qué se refería —¿Qué? — y aun así prefirió hacerse el desentendido.

El modelo viro los ojos, dejo el estuche de su piano en el piso y explicó —Entre tú y Kagami — mientras sacaba su celular de su bolsillo y lo desbloqueaba.

Tal como lo esperaba, el guitarrista lo negó —Nada. Casi que ni hablamos.

Y Adrien contesto sarcástico —Que raro — en una voz que era demasiado Chat Noir para su propio gusto —Porque me han dicho otras cosas.

¿Qué era eso que le habían dicho y quien fue? ¿A dónde quería llegar con eso? Tenía tantas preguntas que no podía hacer sin exponerse a revelar algo que no debía. _Aunque no tengo nada que perder realmente._

Luka colgó su guitarra a su espalda y se acercó al tecladista, haciendo obvia la diferencia de tamaño —Ya ve al grano, Agreste.

Adrien ni pestañeo, su rostro mantenía una frialdad ajena a él. El chico amable y gentil, lo veía a los ojos como si estuviera esperando el primer golpe, pero era inútil. No iba a ceder a su juego, no en su casa y menos con su hermana y su madre ahí.

Sin apartar la mirada de él, el rubio finalmente le mostro la causa de todas sus sospechas —Me dijeron que te vieron con ella hace unos días.

Recordaba bien ese día, fue después de su primer encuentro en la tienda. La imagen fue tomada con zoom digital desde la esquina de la calle, no era muy nítida, pero se los podía reconocer incluso estando de espaldas. A pesar de que no estaban haciendo nada malo y no estaban ni cerca de violar el espacio personal del otro, Adrien parecía estar muy molesto —¿Por esto viniste hasta acá a verme feo? — y Luka también estaba empezando a irritarse —¿Por qué camine con ella una vez?

Era su amigo y en lugar de mandarle la estúpida foto y pedirle su versión como una persona normal, llegaba a su casa a exigir explicaciones que ni siquiera merecía.

Era una suerte que el resto de chicos ya había entrado a la casa.

El modelo contesto —No me importa eso. — y añadió —Lo que se me hizo raro, es que frente a nosotros fingieron no conocerse cuando claramente sí se llevan bien. ¿Por qué lo hacen?

Era una buena pregunta y la respuesta era estúpidamente simple —No fingíamos. Cuando fuimos a la doble cita ella y yo ni hablábamos y tú y yo ni siquiera éramos tan amigos, no pensé que sería algo tan importante. – _no sabía que eras tan intenso _—Solo somos compañeros.

Adrien replicó con malicia —¿Y besas a todas tus compañeras? — y Luka abrió inmediatamente la boca, pero tardo en dar una respuesta. La pregunta lo había tomado por sorpresa.

—¿Quién te dijo eso? — Tan molesto estaba con el rubio que ni trato de negarlo

El modelo lo notó —No lo niegas. — y apoyando un poco su peso en un parlante detrás de él, volvió a preguntar — ¿La besaste o no?

—No. —

—¿Entonces por qué se sonroja?

_¿Qué clase de pregunta estúpida es esa?_ Por la foto podía entender sus sospechas, pero esa era una pregunta que debía hacerle a ella.

Luka gritó exasperado —¡¿Y a ti que te importa sí se sonroja por mí?! — su pecho subía y bajaba de forma pesada con cada respiración que daba. —¡Ya di cuál es tu problema!

Adrien contestó — Mi problema es que las tienes de bobas a las dos y no eres capaz de pensar en cómo pueden sentirse ellas. — y Luka no pudo contener una sonrisa burlona.

La ironía era hilarante —Eso es muy hipócrita de tu parte. — el modelo parecía desconcertado. Explicó — Vienes a acusarme de andar ilusionándolas, cuando fuiste tú el que le dio una rosa a Kagami, para luego dejarla plantada y decirle que te gusta alguien más.

Ante esto, Adrien abrió más los ojos, era la primera vez que alguien le señalaba la incoherencia de sus acciones. Luka continuó —¿Cómo crees que la hiciste sentir, imbécil? — cada palabra salía con más fuerza que la anterior —Te atreves a venir a reclamarme por un rumor, como si ella fuera algo para ti, cuando no quieres dejarle en claro tus emociones y con Marinette eres igual. De verdad, ya madura.

Cada palabra golpeaba más en su conciencia, porque todo lo que decía era verdad. Ilusionó a Kagami y sin querer ilusionó a Marinette. No se había dado cuenta hasta que casi lo besó en el museo de cera, pero después de ver su cara triste cuando mencionó su enamoramiento por Ladybug, todas las piezas encajaron. Marinette seguían enamorada de él, pero prefirió pensar que lo había superado y se había enamorado de Luka para no tener que rechazar sus sentimientos. Y sin querer, hizo lo mismo con Kagami. Tan enamorado estaba de Ladybug que nunca pensó en el daño que les hacía a las dos con su indiferencia.

El guitarrista dijo calmado —Que te quede claro ahora, no estoy saliendo con ninguna de ellas. — con una mirada que haría a Hawkmoth agachar la cabeza. Había tanta ira contenida en sus ojos, era como ver el mar retraerse después de un tsunami, crees que ya lo peor paso, pero temes que venga una nueva ola con más fuerza destructiva.

Y así fue, Luka dijo —decide cuando quieras. Solo espero que para entonces, ellas no te odien. — y se retiró sin hacer mayor escándalo, dejándolo solo y expuesto en la cubierta.

_Quizás sí soy un imbécil._

**.o.**

**Perdón por tenerlos abandonados y gracias por seguir esta historia. Como ven, este capítulo ha sido muy largo y lo he escrito y reescrito tantas veces que hay partes que hasta me aprendí de memoria. Siento que valió la pena, pues puedo subir algo de lo que me siento realmente feliz. **

**El territorio en el que están Luka y Kagami es muy ambiguo todavía, pues como ya mencione, ya no son conocidos, hay una atracción mutua ahí, pero todavía existen sus sentimientos no correspondidos hacía otras personas y por eso no se han vuelto a hablar y no volverán a hablarse en unos capítulos. Sí me da pena, pero es para mostrar sus relaciones con otros personajes y más adelante, mostrare su relación como Ryuuko y Viperion, porque amo complicar las cosas.**

**Spoiler: Kagami es buena persona, Marinette llora y Luka y Adrien tienen una charla.**


	8. Líos amorosos

**Líos amorosos **

**.o.**

**Disclaimer: ningún personaje me pertenece, las situaciones son completamente ficticias y ajenas a la serie.**

**Nota de la autora: Bueno amigos, ando sin internet y no he podido actualizar antes por eso y porque he reescrito muchas veces esto. Perdón por eso, pero ya volví. Este capítulo sucede durante Ikari Gozen, seis días más tarde de lo ocurrido en Desperada y de la "charla" de Luka con Adrien. Sin más explicaciones que dar, este es el fruto de cinco días desvelada. Disfruten.**

**Y pls lean hasta la nota del autor final. Gracias.**

**.o.**

Un joven alto de bigote y barba tupida trajo sus jugos con sus platos y se retiró. La cafetería estaba solo a tres cuadras del puente, era pequeña, pero estaba llena de clientes. Había pocas mesas, una pequeña tarima en una esquina y frente a eso una mesa baja y un sofá grande y dos pequeños a los lados.

Kagami dio un pequeño sorbo a su bebida y comentó —Es un bonito lugar. — mientras apartaba el sorbete de su boca —El jugo está muy bueno.

—Mi abuela me trae mucho aquí. — Explicó Marinette —Mi papá decía que se había enamorado del dueño y creo que él también sentía algo por ella, porque siempre me invitaba los helados. – y una pequeña risa se le escapo.

Pronto volvió el silencio. No era raro, ni tenso, solo era muy obvio para su gusto y después de que se enteró del intento de sabotaje de la muchacha, Marinette hacía todo por evitar esos silencios. Hablar de lo que paso era difícil, pero tan necesario.

La esgrimista preguntó —Antes de este reto, ¿hubieras pensado tomar un jugo conmigo? — aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

—La verdad no — admitió Marinette en voz baja —me parecías un poco intimidante y con lo que paso en la pista del hielo, pensé que no te agradaba.

Kagami resopló por la nariz con humor. Recordaba muy bien ese día —Estaba molesta — explicó —yo no sabía que Adrien había invitado a más personas y con eso de que me dejo abandonada, yo pensé…

La panadera terminó la frase por ella —pensaste que te quería sabotear.

—Sí

La joven bajo la mirada a sus uñas. Escuchando la versión de Kagami, podía entender porque la había tratado así. Aunque ese día había ido a su cita para ayudar a su amigo, no podía justificar las múltiples veces que trato de sabotearla, desde que se conocieron en la clase de esgrima, hasta cuando les tocó trabajar juntas, no había hecho nada más que tratar de alejarla de Adrien.

—Me lo contó todo y aún me siento muy mal por cómo te trate. — Confesó Kagami mientras movía los hielos con su sorbete —Eres su amiga, él te aprecia demasiado y a decir verdad, yo también quería tratar de llevarme contigo.

— Oh — Un _lo siento_ se atoro en su garganta como nudo y en su lugar salió un— Me siento horrible.

Había pasado tanto tiempo tratando de alejar a Kagami, que nunca se detuvo a pensar en lo mala amiga que estaba siendo con Adrien ni en la clase de persona que se estaba volviendo. Pasó días antagonizando a alguien que no conocía, le había apodado la Reina del Hielo sin que ella le haya hecho algo, incluso trato de ponerle chicle en su zapato, y a pesar de eso, Kagami quería ser su amiga.

Apartando la mirada, dijo— En serio lo siento. — en un hilo de voz.

Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, y en un gesto de apoyo que la sorprendió, la esgrimista puso su mano sobre la suya. Ahora que la tenía en frente, se daba cuenta porque le tenía tanto miedo. A diferencia de Chloe o Lila, Kagami era realmente perfecta. Ella nunca trató de ganar a Adrien con trucos sucios ni mentiras, se lo ganó siendo ella misma. En cuestión de meses, logró lo que ella no pudo hacer en todo un año, por no saber controlar sus nervios.

—Tranquila, no quería hacerte sentir mal. — e incluso en ese momento, pedía perdón.

Marinette limpió sus lágrimas —No digas eso — y explicó —Si me siento mal es porque fui una idiota contigo.

La muchacha comentó casualmente —Es verdad, pero al menos no trataste de matar a alguien por tomarse una foto con Adrien. — y dio una cucharada a su brownie. —Eso es peor.

Aunque como Ladybug no debía juzgar las acciones de otros —Lila se lo merecía —cómo Marinette, tenía todo el derecho a reírse de la desgracia de quienes le caen mal —es una pena que Alya no grabo eso.

Las dos compartieron una risa discreta. Hace una hora. Marinette no hubiera imaginado acabar su día tomando un jugo y charlando con Kagami, pero estaba muy agradecida de cómo se dieron las cosas. La persona que tenía al frente no era mala, solo le tomaba tiempo socializar, a pesar de que era muy buena haciéndolo. En ese sentido, no era muy distinta al joven modelo.

La pasaron bien. El nombre Adrien no se volvió a mencionar, hablaron de zodiaco chino y tipos de sangre, hablaron de chicas que les caían mal, de Japón, de la familia en China de Marinette, y muy a su pesar, hablaron de amistades.

Marinette preguntó — ¿Me das tu instagram? — Mientras le mostraba la foto que había tomado —Es para etiquetarte.

Y ella respondió —No tengo redes sociales. — Siempre las había visto como una distracción peligrosa. Solo tenía un correo por motivos de trabajo y porque necesitaba uno para servicios de streaming.

La menor asintió —Entiendo — y preguntó extrañada —¿pero cómo te mantienes en contacto con tus amigos de Japón?

La pregunta era inocente y aunque antes no le hubiera dado vergüenza admitirlo, ahora era algo difícil de responder —Nunca pude hacer amigos. — quizás porque odiaba que le tuvieran pena —Me mudaba cada cierto tiempo, así que mi mamá me hizo estudiar a distancia desde que tengo memoria.

Cómo se lo esperaba, Marinette frunció el ceño —Vaya. — pero pronto volvió a su expresión neutral —Ha de ser duro.

_Lo era_ —No tanto. — _demasiado_ —Solo se me hace difícil hacer amigos.

Aunque Marinette no podía imaginarse una vida sin sus amigos, tenía mucho sentido lo que ella decía. Antes no podía sentirse mal por no tener amigos, no tenía necesidad ni forma de hacerlo, pero si estas en una sala llena de personas de tu edad, te vas a sentir mal al no tener con quien hablar. No podía ni compararlo al sentirse nuevo en un salón de clases, pues era algo que solo Adrien podría comprender. En algún momento, también se sintió completamente aislado, pero no le fue difícil integrarse, ya que todos lo recibieron con mucho cariño.

No sabía si podía decir lo mismo de Kagami —Pero tus compañeros, de clases son buenos contigo ¿verdad? — y tuvo que preguntar.

Inevitablemente, el recuerdo de un peliazul sonriendo amablemente, cruzo por su mente.

La primera vez que hablaron fue porque su profesor tuvo la brillante idea de mandar un trabajo y asignar las parejas según el orden de la lista. Desde ese día a ella le tocó trabajar con la clase de chico lindo que su madre le advirtió nunca debía traer a casa y por suerte, el joven era bueno en matemáticas financiera y bastante amable, a pesar de lo tímido que parecía ser. Era una feliz coincidencia que la K y la L sean sucesivas. Trabajaban bien juntos y solo hablaban cuando era estrictamente necesario, hasta esa terrible doble cita, cuando Luka decidió transgredir los límites que había puesto entre los dos y comenzaron a encontrarse y hablar más.

Aunque le tomó tiempo, se había acostumbrado a la amistad implícita que tenían_. Todo estaba bien hasta el viernes anterior. _Desde entonces se habían distanciado mucho, ya no hablaban ni por casualidad, sin embargo intercambiaban miradas a diario y en dos ocasiones lo vio sonreírle cuando caminaba hasta su asiento. Eran formas mínimas de recordarle que no era indiferente a ella y por mucho que le daba vergüenza admitirlo, esos gestos tenían un efecto bastante evidente. Se sonrojaba, olvidaba lo que hacía, se le caían las cosas, conjugaba mal y en una ocasión hasta dejo de respirar. Tonta, el chico la tenía tonta y aunque cada que lo veía tenía ganas de exigirle una explicación, se le pasaba cuando pensaba en el posible desenlace de esa charla. No quería tener esa charla.

_Menos ahora._

La panadera la llamó, agitando su mano para sacarla de sus pensamientos —Kagami.

Recordó con quien estaba y la pregunta que le había hecho —Ah sí, todos han sido amables conmigo — y aunque quería ser honesta con ella, no quería hacer incomodo ese momento ni darle problemas a Luka. Solo podía decirle una verdad a medias.

El resto, tiene que contárselo él.

_**.O.**_

El cielo paso de dorado a azul sin que él se diera cuenta. Estaba haciendo arreglos en su guitarra para el intro de su próxima canción y no sintió la hora que había pasado, hasta que un golpe en la pequeña puerta del barco interrumpió su pequeña sesión. Dejo la silla de playa en la que estaba y caminó hasta la puerta, solo para toparse con la persona que menos deseaba ver en ese momento, sujetando una caja de pizza mediana. Luka abrió y se apartó de la puerta.

El rubio dijo apenado —Hola — y preguntó — ¿Puedo pasar?

—Pues sí, ya te abrí. — contesto el peliazul mientras regresaba a su asiento. Preguntó —¿Qué haces aquí? — en un tono plano y carente de cualquier emoción.

—Tuve una merienda con unos fans por un concurso y estaba cerca de aquí — respondió el modelo mientras tomaba asiento en otra silla cercana. Ya sentado, le entregó la caja, pero él ni se molestó en abrirla. —Quería hablar contigo.

Mientras regresaba a casa, no dejo de pensar en la conversación que tuvo con el mayor y aunque seguía confundido sobre la relación que tenía con sus dos amigas, siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión. _Luka no era el malo._

El guitarrista dijo con indiferencia —Te oigo.

Y aunque su primer instinto le decía que lo mejor era retirarse, su conciencia gano —Te quería pedir perdón. — y se disculpó.

Luka no contesto, no parpadeó, ni hizo gesto alguno de empatía. Su semblante serio era casi más aterrador que el de Kagami, quizás por el azul de sus ojos y las facciones tan rectas de su rostro. Si quitas la sonrisa relajada de su rostro, parece una persona completamente diferente.

Adrien siguió con la disculpa —Tenías razón, yo debí hablar contigo primero antes de venir a exigir explicaciones que no me merecía. — y dicho esto, el artista suspiró, abrió la caja a su lado y sacó un pedazo de pizza.

—¿Y? — lo animó a elaborar más en sus errores antes de dar un mordisco. Aunque no sonreía, por su voz sabía que estaba disfrutando tener la razón —Continua.

—Fui muy injusto contigo y con ellas. — el mayor sonrió complacido con la conclusión de su amigo —Kagami no es mi novia y no tengo a derecho a meterme en las relaciones de Marinette, por mucho que sea mi amiga.

Luka preguntó divertido —¿Injusto?

El modelo rodo los ojos y admitió derrotado —Fui un imbécil.

El otro asintió —Eso está mejor. — y aunque lo había perdonado hace días, alzó el puño y le dijo —Estamos bien.

Adrien respondió al saludó aliviado. Le había quitado una gran carga de encima, sin embargo, aún tenía que arreglar algunas cosas con Marinette y con Kagami. _Solo debo hallar la forma de hacerlo._

Luka le acercó la caja abierta —¿Quieres?

Tomó un pedazo con una servilleta y bromeando dijo —Si mi padre te pregunta, yo no hice esto. — Sorprendentemente, el peliazul lo vio más consternado que divertido por su chiste.

No entendía porque todos se tensaban cuando hablaba de su papá. Él no era tan negligente. Lo alimentaba, lo dejaba ir al colegio, ponía un techo sobre su cabeza y ya tenía su fondo universitario y toda su vida planeada hasta sus 30 años. Él sabía que no era un mal tipo, por mucho que Plagg, Nino y todas las personas que lo querían, digan lo contrario.

—Adrien — Luka lo llamó chasqueando los dedos para sacarlo del abismo al que se había ido su mente. Preguntó —¿Estás bien? — y dio un nuevo mordisco.

_No._ El rubio sacudió la cabeza y evadió el tema de su falta de afecto, como llevaba haciéndolo desde que su madre los dejo. Dijo — Hice lo que me dijiste y hable con Kagami, ella me lo contó todo en el carro.

Y claro, él pobre guitarrista no esperaba eso. El pánico se apoderó de él y tragó sin siquiera haber masticado bien, enviando un champiñón por el camino equivocado. Su cuerpo convulsiono en tos y estornudos simultáneos, para tratar de sacar el pequeño hongo que se le había ido por la nariz. Así pasó algunos segundos, en los que Adrien torpemente le golpeó la espalda con más fuerza de la que era necesaria, hasta que el champiñón finalmente salió de un estornudo. Ya cuando finalmente había vuelto a su tono blanco tostado natural, preguntó — ¿Qué te conto?

—Que eran compañeros. — Por suerte, no era lo que él había pensado —Me dijo que no hablaban tanto, pero que en su salón tú eres la persona con la que se siente más cómoda.

Aunque no por eso estaba menos sorprendido —¿De verdad dijo eso? — Finalmente sabía que pensaba ella de él, aunque era un poco triste pensar que tuvo que enterarse por boca de Adrien. —Oh wow.

—Me contó también que tuvieron un malentendido y por eso se le hizo incomodo verte. — ahora estaba haciendo una pregunta implícita. Por la conversación del día anterior, no podía estar seguro de cuanto sabía él sobre lo que había pasado el viernes, pero sabía que Kagami no se lo había contado. ¿Qué la detenía de hacerlo? ¿Era vergüenza o simplemente sintió que no era algo que debía contarle?

Luka soltó su medio pedazo de pizza y contestó —Fue por algo tonto. — aunque sabía que sus palabras no convencían a nadie —He querido hablarle toda la semana pero sigue evadiéndome.

—Algo así me dijo — menciono Adrien rascándose la nuca. Lo que sea que haya dicho Kagami o quizás la forma en lo que lo dijo, debió preocuparlo mucho para insistir — ¿puedo preguntar exactamente que paso?

¿Debía contarle? Kagami no le había contado a nadie, a pesar de que ella no tenía nada que perder en esa situación, en cambio, él era amigo de los tres y muchas cosas podían salir mal si llegaba a decirlo. Ya había pasado la noche entera imaginando los peores escenarios posibles y en muchos de ellos, alguien terminaba por odiarlo. Sin embargo, el deseo de contarle a alguien era mayor a su miedo de ser odiado por él y al menos con esta disculpa, tenía la esperanza de que Adrien iba a comprender su situación.

Después de unos segundos en tenso silencio, confesó —Casi la beso. — y lo que sintió fue algo tan natural y tan correcto, que era casi anticlimático. No por eso era menos agradable. El alivio que sintió, solo podía compararse a la calma de finalizar una canción con la cadencia perfecta. _Me siento bien._

No podía decir lo mismo de Adrien, pues su rostro pasó de la calma a la estupefacción en cosa de nada. Luka esperó paciente su reacción y después de procesar todo un rato, con los ojos desorbitados y la boca ligeramente abierta, Adrien tuvo un momento "oh" e hizo énfasis en la palabra —Casi.

—Casi. — repitió Luka volviendo a agarrar su pedazo de pizza y dándole otro a su amigo. —Es una historia larga.

Y así, después de una explicación en la que avanzaron la mitad de la pizza y una botella grande de refresco, Adrien comprendió todo.

—Entonces — recapitulo el modelo —Tú y Kagami no hablaban mucho, pero si te parecía linda. Después de la doble cita se hicieron amigos, pero ahora no se hablan porque un día ella quedo muy cerca de ti y casi se besan.

_Básicamente_. Luka murmuró avergonzado —O sea, ninguno se movió, yo solo me quede congelado.

Y el otro le recordó —Pero tú sí querías besarla. — con una sonrisa burlona muy distinta a la característica sonrisa dulzona y ensoñada que ponía en sus fotos. No estaba molesto —Porque te gusta — no grito, no lo vio mal, solo soltó una leve risa y comentó —Oh wow. — negando con la cabeza.

Luka comenzó a preocuparse —¿Te estas riendo? — si no estaba en negación, entonces lo estaba tomando demasiado bien.

El rubio se encogió de hombros —No me rio de ti. — y explicó entretenido —Me rió de esta situación. Te gustan dos chicas, esas dos chicas están enamoradas de alguien que sufre por una persona que no le corresponde y todos son infelices. Es algo muy tonto.

Tenía razón —¿Verdad que sí? — sin querer había caído en un enredo amoroso, era una situación tan cliché que daba risa —suena a comedia romántica.

El adolescente bromeó —Suena a un fanfic de Marc. — y soltó una sonora carcajada. Si Luka no hubiera estado tan ocupado sintiendo pena por sí mismo, hubiera hecho igual.

En lugar de eso, respondió —Por favor, sigue riéndote de mi desgracia. — en tono de pocos amigos.

El modelo finalmente se calmó. Aunque el lunes hubiera reaccionado muy mal a la confesión de su amigo, ahora solo sentía empatía por él. Luka se enamoró de Marinette y al mismo tiempo, había alimentado sus sentimientos por Kagami al tratar de ser su amigo. El hecho de que ellas estaban enamoradas de él, solo hacía todo eso más incómodo, pues no se le ocurría forma de ayudarlo sin empeorar las cosas. No podía darle soluciones ni respuestas, solo podía escucharlo —¿Qué piensas hacer?

Llevaba días preguntándose lo mismo. Frustrado suspiró —No lo sé. — y explicó —Solo quería contárselo a alguien, pero si le decía a Juleka, ella le decía a Rose y si ella lo sabe, lo sabe todo París.

Adrien asintió sin darse cuenta y sugirió inocentemente —Yo creo que deberías decirle la verdad.

El adolescente se levantó de la silla —Excelente idea. — y respondió sarcástico —Hola. Sé que parecía que quería besarte y en realidad si quiero, pero no lo iba a hacer. ¿Podemos volver a portarnos como conocidos que se llevan bien?

Aunque la reacción dramática de su compañero le causo gracia y ya sabía lo que iba a responder, preguntó —¿Entonces no quieres que ella sepa cómo te sientes?

Y aunque quería poder responder con una sola palabra, no importaba realmente. Si le decía o no, el resultado iba a ser el mismo. Dijo —Yo solo quiero que podamos a hablar como antes. — y se encogió de hombros.

Había dudado. Ese tipo de preguntas no tienen respuestas fáciles. Todos quieren decirle a su ser querido lo que sienten, pero todos temen al rechazo. La cosa era que, considerando todo lo que había visto y que ahora sabía que Kagami le permitió acercarse lo suficiente como para casi besarla, sentía que quizás si había esperanza para ellos dos. Solo necesitaban algo de ayuda.

—Luka — Adrien sonrió y preguntó —¿Has pensado, tal vez, que podrías gustarle a Kagami? — con ese tono condescendiente y paternalista que usan los psicólogos cuando quieren que te des cuenta de que estas saboteando tu propia felicidad.

_No._ No lo había pensado. _No hay manera_. _¿Verdad?_

Funcionó. El mayor enderezo la espalda y alzo la mirada al cielo, para ver el primer lucero en el cielo violeta azulado. Adrien sonrió, había sembrado una duda en su cabeza.

_Si alguien merece una segunda oportunidad, es él._

**.o.**

**Weno señores, ese fue todo el capítulo. Cuando comencé a escribir este episodio sabía que quería que Kagami y Marinette finalmente se hagan amigas y Luka y Adrien se reconcilien, pero no estaba segura si era correcto que Luka le cuente todo a Adrien ahora, más cuando Kagami no lo había hecho. Sin embargo, elegí meterlo porque esto podía servir a la amistad de ellos y también por el dialogo que se podía sacar de esa conversación. Siento que hasta ahora, ese ha sido uno de los diálogos que más he disfrutado al escribir. **

**Gracias a quienes comentan y a quienes siguen esta historia, me alegra mucho que la disfruten. Ahora, quiero saber si ustedes quisieran que haga una playlist de este fanfic en spotify, pues hay muchas canciones que digo "esto es tan Lukagami" y han inspirado algunos capítulos (el capítulo de la tienda originalmente iba a ser un songfic), pero no se me ha ocurrido como meterlas en la historia. Comenten que les pareció este capítulo y si debería hacer una playlist de eso. **

**Spoiler: Kagami y Luka son muy densos y Viperion finalmente conoce a Ryuuko.**


	9. Lo que no se dijo

**Disclaimer: ningún personaje me pertenece, todas las situaciones descritas son ficticias y ajenas a la serie.**

**Nota de la autora: He escrito y reescrito esto tantas veces, pero nunca estaba del todo satisfecha con el resultado. En una versión, Luka y Kagami tenían que hacer un trabajo en grupo y volvían a hablar sin tocar el tema, en otra versión Luka invitaba a Kagami a salir para hablar y todo salía mal, y finalmente me quedé con esto. Quería que ellos reflexionen en como se sentían respecto al otro y creo que lo logre. **

**.o.**

**Lo que no se dijo**

_Habla con ella._

Tan pronto escucho la voz de Adrien abrió los ojos y se sentó en su cama apartando las sabanas de su torso en el proceso. Llevaba una semana así, dando vueltas con la misma idea en la cabeza hasta que el cansancio lo vencía. Sin embargo esa noche la ansiedad de un asunto pendiente iba combinada con medio litro de azúcar procesada que se mandó durante la merienda, de modo que cerrar los ojos y obligarse a dormir era inútil.

_Habla con ella._

Esta vez era su conciencia la que le hablaba. Eso o la falta de sueño haciendo efecto. Cualquiera de las dos, tenía razón, tenía que ser más directo. Ya llevaba días queriendo hablarle, pero con lo buena que era ella alejando a la gente, difícilmente lograba atrapar su mirada. Más que frustrante, era agotador preocuparse por alguien que claramente no deseaba hablarle.

Aún así, no podía dejar de pensar en ello. _¿Por qué es así? Un día todo parece estar bien, luego pasa una semana entera fingiendo que no existo. ¿Qué pretende?_

Últimamente no podía verla sin sentirse mal y lo peor era que no podía ponerle un nombre a eso. Pena, culpa, ninguna palabra describía del todo lo que sentía, salvo cansancio. Estaba cansado de esforzarse, estaba cansado de justificar la actitud de Kagami y estaba cansado de reducir sus emociones a nada, ¿pero qué otra opción tenía?

_Mejor espero._

**.o.**

Kagami llego al colegio a las 7:00 de la mañana, hizo su camino habitual hasta el curso sin voltear a ver a nadie y tomo asiento. Como todos los días el adolescente paso a su lado, tomó asiento atrás de ella, dejo su maleta en el piso y cuando se sentó, hundió la cabeza entre sus brazos y cerró los ojos. Nada había cambiado, excepto su actitud hacia ella.

Tardo un rato en notarlo, pero a lo largo de la semana se dio cuenta que el trabajo de evadirlo se había vuelto más fácil, pues él ya no se cruzaba en su camino. No la buscaba con la mirada, no trataba de hablarle en los cambios de hora, ni apoyaba su cabeza en su respaldar al tomar siestas, ni le pedía sus notas cuando se perdía por andar durmiendo. Nada, ya no hacia ni el mínimo esfuerzo para recordarle que estaba atrás de ella y por alguna razón no se sentía aliviada. La única persona en el curso con la que había entablado un tipo de amistad, se había vuelto un fantasma en su vida.

_Es culpa mía._

Ella sabía que podía pasar meses sin hablarle, más por miedo que por falta de ganas, pero no pensó que para él iba a ser tan fácil hacer lo mismo, hasta la última hora del viernes cuando madame Bustier mandó exposiciones en pareja y él decidió trabajar con Aurora. Por supuesto que se molestó, desde que se conocieron Luka se había vuelto su compañero en casi todas las exposiciones y aunque sabía que en un principio lo hacía por costumbre y por no cambiarse de asiento, no podía evitar sentirse un poco triste. Él llevaba diez años conociendo a todo el curso y ella solo lo conocía él.

_Por supuesto que se cansó de mí._

La profesora notó esto y aún así se atrevió a preguntar —¿No tienes con quien trabajar, Kagami? — cómo si no fuera ya bastante vergonzoso estar sola en un cuarto con 15 personas más.

—Prefiero trabajar sola — mintió la esgrimista en ese tono de falsa cordialidad que usaba con las amistades de su madre.

La mujer le dio una sonrisa amable y dijo —Los capítulos son algo extensos, pero si estás cómoda así.

_No_. No lo estaba, pero era muy mal momento para sentir lastima por si misma.

Clavo la mirada en su libro y comenzó a subrayar el texto de manera pasiva. _Conceptos en amarillo, citas en celeste, autores en rosado._ Apenas procesaba lo que leía, pero eso fue suficiente para mantener toda emoción al margen hasta que finalmente sonó el timbre de salida y sus demás compañeros abandonaron el salón desesperados, dejándola a ella sola. Kagami termino de recoger sus cosas en silencio y salió cabizbaja hacia la escalera.

Y ahí estaba él, sentado en el último escalón viendo a su celular, seguramente esperando a su hermana para irse a casa.

_Habla con él._

Se detuvo, aunque en ese punto no podía darse la vuelta y tampoco quería hacerlo. Era ridículo todo lo que hacía, y todo lo que hizo para evitarse una pequeña charla incomoda, pero estaba demasiado cansada para seguir ignorándolo.

Inhalo profundamente, dijo —Hola — y se detuvo frente a él.

Luka dio un salto y quedo de pie frente a ella. Cuando paso el sobresalto, contesto en voz baja —Hola.

_¿Y ahora que?_ Ya tenía su atención, pero no tenía nada más que decirle. Los dos se vieron en un incómodo y largo silencio. _Como siempre, no pensaste bien esto._ Era la primera vez en dos semanas que se dirigían la palabra y a pesar de que sabía que eventualmente tendría que volver a hacerlo, no podía formular nada inteligente. Era como si su cerebro la hubiera abandonado a su suerte y hubiera dejado a Marinette a cargo.

_Ay no._

Preguntó —¿Esperas a alguien? — tratando de sonar natural y fracasando en el proceso.

_Eso sonó tan natural como Siri. _Maldijo internamente_. Solo haz lo que hiciste con Marinette._

Siguiendo lo que había leído en Wikihow, Kagami abrió su boca en la sonrisa falsa más espeluznante que Luka haya visto. Su barbilla estaba tensa, sus labios formaban un rectángulo y sus dientes estaban tan apretados que estaba seguro de que si se acercaba los escuchaba rechinar.

—Ahm — dijo el adolescente extrañado —A Jules, pero me dijo que se va a almorzar con Rose.

—Oh — contesto la esgrimista volviendo a sonreír de forma macabra —Que bien — y añadió tres pestañeos rápidos.

Luka no estaba respondiendo bien a ello. El pobre chico trago en seco y agarro el barandal con una mano como si estuviera preparándose para treparse a él si ella se le acercaba un poco más. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle eso? ¿Cómo era posible que ella, primogénita de una de las ultimas familias más importantes de Japón, una atleta de alto rendimiento y una alumna sobresaliente, tenga cero aptitudes sociales?

_Diablos, esto es estúpido. Ríndete, busca un psicólogo e intenta hacer amigos en la universidad._ No era un combate, retirarse de una charla incomoda era normal, pero que mal se sentía.

Kagami dijo desanimada —Bueno, te veo luego — lista para retirarse y enterrar ese horrible intento de conversación en el lugar más distante de su memoria.

_Está triste._ Aunque verla sola toco su conciencia, y la mirada consternada de Madame Bustier lo dejo más preocupado, no tuvo el valor suficiente para acercarse a ella en clases. Creía que estaba haciendo lo correcto al ignorarla, que superaría ese enamoramiento y volverían a ser "amigos", pero no podía ser algo bueno si la hacía sentir igual de mal que él. La culpa no le permitió trabajar tranquilo, el miedo de que vuelva a ser akumatizada estuvo ahí todo el tiempo.

—Kagami, espera — la joven se detuvo y él agarrando su maleta del piso, sugirió —si no tienes como irte, yo puedo acompañarte — haciendo énfasis en el condicional —ahm, si quieres.

Contesto —Bueno.

Y esta vez, Kagami sonrió de verdad. El cambio fue sutil, sus labios formaron una pequeña curvatura, un rubor color durazno subió a sus mejillas y sus ojos almendrados cobraron una nueva calidez. La había visto sonreír en distintas ocasiones, pero la sensación que esta le dejo fue tan distinta y a la vez tan familiar. Su corazón hizo un silencio. _¿Deja vu?_

_La última vez que sonrió así, se encerró en su casa y no volvió a hablarme. _

Luka camino hacia la salida con ella siguiéndolo. Caminaron unas dos cuadras sin hablar, dejando que el ruido de los autos y los transeúntes llenen ese silencio. Después de un rato, los dos preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

—¿Cómo has estado? — se detuvieron y compartieron una mirada y una risa corta.

Kagami respondió —Bien — y preguntó —¿Y tú?

El guitarrista la siguió con la mirada en el piso —Bien — y aprovechando que habían llegado a un semáforo en verde, continuo —No hemos hablado desde… hace un tiempo la verdad — y dirigiendo la mirada de nuevo a ella, dijo —y quería pedirte perdón.

Para sorpresa suya, la esgrimista volteo a verlo confundida. No se suponía que las cosas iban a ser así —Yo te iba a decir eso. — la falta fue suya, ella lo hizo sentir mal y aun así, Luka sentía que debía pedir perdón —no estuvo bien como me porté contigo.

Los carros se detuvieron, las personas a su lado siguieron y él, sonriendo tranquilo como si no hubiera pasado una semana entera aplicándole la ley del hielo, dijo —Tú no hiciste nada — y piso la calle.

Pero Kagami no lo dejo seguir. En un acto reflejo, su mano salió volando a su antebrazo antes de que pudiera avanzar y él se detuvo. Sin soltarse, volvió a poner su pie en la acera y la encaro, igual de sorprendido que ella. _¿Por qué hiciste eso? _Avergonzada, soltó su antebrazo y agarro su bolso en un intento torpe de disimular lo que había ocurrido.

Explico —Yo entiendo, estabas molesta conmigo. — con un semblante relajado, pero cada palabra pesaba con arrepentimiento. La sonrisa amable pronto desapareció —Fue un accidente, me congele y bueno— su voz apenas se escuchaba — no me aleje cuando debía. Lamento si te hice sentir incómoda.

Hasta que no tuvo nada más que decir. La pregunta _"¿y ahora qué?"_ pesaba en el aire, pero ninguno sabía cómo retomar la conversación después de eso. Después de unos segundos, recordaron donde estaban y cruzaron a la otra calle.

—Luka — Kagami confesó —no estaba molesta contigo. — y el adolescente la vio confundido —Yo sé que tú no hubieras hecho nada que yo no quisiera. Solo temía que si hablábamos de eso, las cosas iban a cambiar.

Cuando imagino ese momento, pensó que sería un poco más dramático. Él hacia la pregunta que tanto temía, ella tenía que admitir que quizás sí le atraía un poco y nunca más volvían a hablar.

Por suerte no paso así. El guitarrista evadió su mirada y contesto en tono comprensivo — Supongo que lo de Adrien era justo la clase de cosa que querías evitar.

—No era solo eso — admitió soltando un suspiro cansado —no quería que las cosas se volvieran incómodas.

Él preguntó —¿Incómodas cómo? — y resoplo algo que asemejaba una risa —¿qué era lo peor que podía pasar?

Respondió monótona —Que ya no quieras volver a hablarme — y tal como esperaba, Luka volvió a verla confundido. No lo entendía y francamente no podía culparlo, estaba consciente de lo poco coherente que era evadir a alguien por algo así. Explico —Yo sé que no tiene sentido, pero tenía — y se detuvo unos segundos a pensar como seguir esa oración —pensé que si yo me alejaba un rato, las cosas no tendrían porque ser raras y todo volvería a estar como siempre.

Él camino se le hizo muy corto y para cuando se dieron cuenta ya habían pasado la tienda de su calle, pero aún tenían mucho de que hablar, así que se detuvieron en la acera.

Kagami iba a decir que tenía miedo, se retracto, pero aún así reconoció en su voz la misma vulnerabilidad sincera que escucho cuando admitió que trabajaría sola._ En su salón tú eres la persona con la que se siente más cómoda_. Así era antes del viernes, podían hablar y estar en compañía del otro sin tensión ni sentimientos no correspondidos, y ese beso frustrado casi lo arruina. Ella no necesitaba a alguien más que la confunda, necesitaba un amigo. _Y tal vez pensó que si no me correspondía, yo no querría ser su amigo. _

Vio sus ojos expectantes y corto la distancia por un paso. La joven enderezó la espalda y se paró firme, pero no se movió ni apartó la mirada. Luka tomó aire, e inclinándose un poco hacía adelante confesó —No te hubiera dejado de hablar— y la esgrimista parpadeo lentamente. Vio un destello dorado en sus ojos ambarinos y perdió completamente el hilo. Por unos segundos regreso a ese intercambio de miradas en la cubierta de su barco, cuando al verla olvido por completo que habían más personas ahí y sonrió cómo niño que ve el mar por primera vez.

Ella pestañeo de nuevo, Luka suspiro su nombre —Kagami — y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y recordó con quien estaba, sacudió la cabeza, se alejó un paso y explicó tranquilo —Tú en serio me agradas y no te hubiera dejado de hablar por algo así. No podría ni aunque quisiera, te veo prácticamente todo el tiempo. Si en verdad quisiera evitarte, tendría que mudarme de barrio, cambiarme de escuela y hasta dejar de hablarle a Adrien.

—¿Aún te agrado? — repitió Kagami sin disimular el escepticismo en su voz. Sabia que ese pequeño comentario de "debo hablarte, no tengo opción" solo fue para alivianar la situación, pero ese tono agridulce no dejaba de confundirla.

Luka contestó en voz baja —Sí — y suspiró una risa — me agradas.

_Más de lo que quisiera admitir._

Sus labios apenas formaron una curvatura y todo su rostro se suavizó. Kagami dijo —También me agradas. — y preguntó —¿podemos volver a hablar?

—Sí — contesto sonriendo —cuando quieras.

**.o.**

Para cuando llego a casa, los reclamos de su madre por no contestar el celular y llegar quince minutos tarde ni le molestaron. Contesto —Adrien paso dejandome — subió a su cuarto y se lanzó de espaldas a su cama con los brazos extendidos, para darse en la parte posterior de la cabeza con algo que no había visto.

Kagami rodó sobre su lado izquierdo e inmediatamente reconoció el objeto con el que había golpeado. _Longg. _Tan pronto la abrió, la pequeña criatura salió en un haz de luz e hizo una pequeña reverencia con los ojos cerrados —Tsurugi San

Kagami se paró sorprendida y devolvió el gesto —Longg Sama — inclinándose un poco más —¿a que debo el honor?

El pequeño Kwami puso una "mano" en la cabeza de su portadora y explicó solemne —Es Ladybug, necesita reunirse con ustedes.

**.o.**

**Aviso: Pueden encontrar la playlist de este Fanfic en Spotify como Segundas oportunidades, de Bruja Local. La primera canción es una que me gustó para Luka y la última es una que me hizo pensar en Kagami.**

**Ese fue el capítulo, nos leemos prontos. Comenten y digan que les gusto de todo esto.**


	10. Patrulla

**Disclaimer: ningún personaje me pertenece.**

**Nota de la autora: gracias a todos los que leen y siguen esta historia y a quienes recién la encuentran, espero que esto haga su cuarentena más amena. Si alguno escucho la playlist de este fic, díganme que tal les pareció. Disfruten :v**

**.o.**

**Patrulla**

Llegar a la terraza de su escuela fue menos complicado de lo que él esperaba. Solo tuvo que caminar hasta la parte de atras y subir por la escalera de incendios y ahí estaban Carapace y Rey Mono discutiendo animadamente. Tan metidos estaban en su debate que ni siquiera notaron cuando subió, hasta que carraspeo para llamar su atención.

Los dos voltearon, pero para su sorpresa, ninguno de los dos se molestó en saludarlo. Carapace preguntó molesto —Viejo, ¿cuál es mejor, Queen Bee o Rena Rouge?

Y Roi Singe contesto — ¡Queen Bee es mucho mejor en combate!

Tenía razón, para ser Chloe Bourgeois, Queen Bee era sorprendentemente buena en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero Rena Rouge tenía el poder de la ilusión lo cual le daba mucha ventaja frente a sus enemigos. Era difícil decidir cual era mejor pues sí en algún momento peleaban entre ellas, ni siquiera podía imaginar quien resultaría ganadora. Sin embargo, había una heroína que podía con las dos.

—Siento que Ryuko es mejor — había visto suficientes videos de los demás héroes en acción como para saber eso. Además de ser lo más cercano al Avatar, Desde su primera batalla Ryuuko había demostrado ser una luchadora fuerte y segura de sus habilidades, era como si el combate fuera algo natural para ella.

—¿Tú crees? — preguntó una voz desde la barra de contención de la terraza atrás de él.

En persona era mucho más baja que en los videos, pero de alguna forma se veía igual de imponente. Caminaba con la espalda recta, los hombros atrás y la barbilla en alto, con tanta seguridad que te sentías microscópico a lado de ella y no era para menos. Era una fuerza implacable de la naturaleza, podía desatar una tormenta contra cualquiera sin mayor razón que ganas de hacerlo y aún así no podía dejar de verla.

El portador de la tortuga fue el primero en presentarse —Soy Carapace — y Roi Singe le siguió.

—Un gusto — respondió ella con una amplia sonrisa y volteo a preguntar —¿Y tú eres?

No necesitaba verse, sabía que estaba rojo porque Rey Mono y Carapace no dejaban de sonreír y ella seguía con la mano extendida. Ya cuándo recordó como respirar, contesto calmado —Viperion — y respondió al saludo — ya había visto tu pelea contra Ikari Gozen, fue muy impresionante.

El cumplido no tuvo el efecto que esperaba, pues en lugar de agradecer, solo dijo —Ah, estuvo bien — y explicó indiferente —casi acaba mal, por suerte tuve ayuda.

Una nueva voz contestó —No seas modesta. Fue increíble, te tomo casi nada aprender a usar tus poderes. — era Chat Noir, que había llegado con Ladybug y Rena Rouge.

Ladybug afirmó friamente —Es verdad, Ryuuko es una peleadora natural — y se dirigió a los demás héroes —Que bueno que ya se están conociendo.

Roi Singe aclaró la voz —Disculpe jefa — y preguntó —¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Ella contestó —Ya lo verán — y camino hasta la pared lateral de una bodega vacía. Aparte de Pegase y Chat Noir, todos se veían igual de confundidos.

Pegase saco una caja negra con bordes fluorescentes blancos del tamaño de un cubo Rubik y la dejo en el piso frente a la pared. Dio el comando —Rubi, presentación Miraculous, diapositiva 1. — los bordes de la caja pasaron a un color verde turquesa y en la pared se proyectó una diapositiva de fondo blanco titulada "Introducción".

La tensión era casi palpable. Ladybug comenzó segura —Como ya sabrán, Chat Noir y yo llevamos casi un año tratando de detener la amenaza de los akumas. — pero poco a poco su rostro perdía expresividad y su voz sonaba cada vez más fría — En el camino se nos permitió elegir nuevos portadores y con ustedes hemos logrado vencer a Hawkmoth en muchas ocasiones. Sin embargo, no debemos subestimarlo. Hawkmoth es muy inteligente y con el tiempo solo se ha hecho más fuerte, por eso es necesario que ustedes sepan a lo que nos estamos enfrentando.

La emoción de su primera asamblea como equipo se había disipado y un silencio se sentó entre todos ellos. Con los brazos cruzados comenzó a respirar de manera controlada como hacía cuando meditaba y se sintió mejor, pero no podía decir lo mismo del resto. Rena Rouge y Carapace estaban agarrados de las manos viendo preocupados a su líder, Pegase en cambio tenía la mirada clavada en su caja proyectora y una mano en el hombro de Roi Singe quien apretaba los nudillos con la mirada en el piso. Por su lado, Ryuuko no delataba ningún tipo de nerviosismo, solo asentía con la cabeza cada cierto tiempo mientras veía a la diapositiva con un semblante relajado y casi indiferente.

El resto de la presentación fue una descripción breve de Hawkmoth, como actuaba, como pensaba y una pobre lista de ciudadanos que podrían ser él. La principal hipótesis sobre la identidad del villano, era que se trataba de un padre de familia o de un profesor, pues la mayoría de víctimas eran adolescentes que parecían tener algún tipo de cercanía. Esta suposición, aunque tenía mucho sentido, no era fácil de comprobar ya que casi nunca quedaba rastro de algún ataque de akumas. Él único testimonio de que si quiera existía tal persona era el recuerdo de las víctimas, sin embargo, eso no era suficiente para acusar a nadie de ser un tipo de terrorista mágico.

Por lo que sabían, Hawkmoth podía ser quien sea, desde el Director Damocles, hasta Jagged Stone. Sin embargo, por la manera tan histriónica que tenía de hablar, Luka sentía que era alguien del mundo de las artes.

El segundo tema de discusión fue Mayura, alguien que según Ladybug estaba relacionada sentimentalmente con Hawkmoth y al igual que él, en algún momento fue portadora o se robó un Miraculous. Su poder le permitía crear clones con conciencia propia y manipularlos. Según su perfil psicológico, era una mujer inteligente y estoica, que no exhibía ni la mitad de rasgos narcisistas que Hawkmoth. Era débil en combate, pero muy persuasiva e inteligente.

Rubik llegó a la última diapositiva y Ladybug la apagó. Dijo — Eso es todo lo que deben saber de ellos por ahora. Casi nunca aparecen en público, pero deberán estar preparados para cuando pase. — y se dirigió a Chat Noir — ¿Se me olvida algo minino?

El rubio contestó con una sonrisa a medias —Tienen patrulla — y se puso al frente —El alcalde Bourgeois hará una gala para celebrar nuestro año de servicio y quiere que vayamos. No estaremos ahí mucho tiempo, pero lo más seguro es que en nuestra ausencia Hawkmoth tratara de destruir París.

Todos tenían la misma pregunta en la mente —¿Y que debemos hacer? — pero fue Ryuuko quien habló primero.

**.o.**

Mañana llego, en las calles y en las redes la gente solo hablaba de la gran Gala de los Héroes. El aniversario de Ladybug y Chat Noir había generado una expectativa demasiado grande y parte de eso tenía que ver con la forma en que se cubrió el evento. Todos los medios hablaban de ello, algunos hasta iban a transmitir el evento en sus redes sociales, pues nadie quería perdérselo. Políticos, artistas y cualquier persona que podía considerarse importante iba a estar ahí, de modo que la paranoia no estaba de más. Un evento de ese tipo era una tentación muy grande para Hawkmoth.

A pesar del tiempo que tuvieron para organizar todo, en la entrada del edificio municipal el escenario era caótico. Periodistas y ciudadanos comunes se amontonaron formando un muro enorme de gente, seguridad estaba teniendo problemas con la larga fila de carros que entraba y salían y como si fuera poco todo eso, habían invitados que no colaboraban e insistían en hablar con la prensa y con sus fans. _Que irritante. _La paciencia no era una de sus tantas virtudes, apenas llevaba 15 minuto de patrulla y ya estaba aburrida.

—¿Has visto algo? — pregunto su compañero desde el otro extremo de la terraza, sin dejar de ver a la calle detrás del edificio municipal.

Aún no había tenido la oportunidad de ver sus poderes en acción y la verdad ni siquiera sabia cuales eran, pero había escuchado de boca de Ladybug que era bueno en lo que hacía y parte de ella ya estaba convencida de que era cierto. Viperion tenía algo que te hacía creer en él, un brillo particular en su mirada que delataba una gran madurez e inteligencia. Sin embargo, la idea de tener un compañero aún le despertaba muchísimas dudas. _¿Puedo confiar en este desconocido del mismo modo que Ladybug y Chat Noir confían en el otro? ¿Si no me agrada, afectará al equipo? ¿Y qué hago si en algún momento tengo que elegir entre mi deber como héroe y el bienestar de mi compañero? _

La heroína suspiró fatigada —Nada. El último invitado ingresó hace diez minutos y la gente ya está comenzando a irse de la entrada — y preguntó —¿Y tú?

Él volteo a verla y como si fuera nada, dijo —Jagged Stone lleva un rato manoseando a su manager y unos adolescentes están fumando marihuana.

Ryuuko resoplo una risa cansada, pero al ver la seriedad de su semblante apretó los labios y se acercó a donde él estaba. Efectivamente, tres adolescentes se habían sentado en la acera a compartir un solo porro y en la misma calle, a algunos metros de ellos, una limusina parqueada con el logo de Jagged Stone en el techo se sacudía rítmicamente de lado a lado.

_Oh Dios._ Aunque no podía ver nada, era fácil imaginar lo que estaba pasando allá adentro y en ese momento, agradecía no tener que patrullar con Chat Noir. Solo de imaginar la cantidad de bromas que él podía hacer sobre eso sentía la cara arder de vergüenza. Por suerte su compañero era más prudente, Viperion solo le dio una mirada de empatía y murmuró —gajes del oficio.

La pequeña charla murió tan rápido como empezó y ella volvió a su lado de la terraza. Aunque normalmente no le molestaba el silencio, ahora que tenía que convivir y aprender a confiar en un extraño cuyo nombre y rostro jamás llegaría a conocer, quería al menos poder hablar con él. Así pasó diez minutos viendo a la calle y pensando en posibles temas de conversación que podrían tener en común, hasta que finalmente se decidió por el más obvio. _Trabajo._

Comenzó por algo sencillo, preguntó —¿Y cuál es tu…

—Ryuuko — pero antes de que pudiera terminar la pregunta, él interrumpió —perdona, pero creo que quieres venir a ver esto.

Los adolescentes infractores ya se habían retirado del lugar y la limusina ya no se sacudía, la calle estaba completamente vacía y por un segundo pensó que le estaba jugando algún tipo de broma hasta que Viperion le entregó sus binoculares y le señaló una banca en la esquina de la calle. No podía ver su cara, pero entendía porque Viperion sospechaba de él, el tipo cargaba un sombrero Fedora, un saco largo en color plomo y un bastón negro, parecía un espía de esas películas de la Guerra Fria y era esa la clase de atuendo que alguien como Hawkmoth usaría.

—Vamos. — dijo determinada a enfrentar al villano.

—No. — pero él la detuvo —Es Hawkmoth de quien hablamos, el siempre envía a otras personas a que hagan el trabajo por él. No te puedes arriesgar así, podría ser una emboscada.

—Yo sé — por supuesto que sabia que era una emboscada, él no tenía ningún motivo real para estar ahí salvo enfrentar a Ladybug y a Chat Noir. —pero él no nos espera a nosotros. Si nos subestima ya tenemos una ventaja.

Antes de que pudiera seguir protestando, él cubrió su boca con su índice pidiéndole que haga silencio y señaló a la calle. Solo por la seriedad de la misión controló su impulso de darle un zape y vio hacia donde dijo. el sujeto dejó la banca, camino hacia la entrada trasera del palacio municipal y trató de hablar con los guardias. Estaban armados y se veían lo suficientemente grandes como para poder durar en una pelea justa, pero Hawkmoth no peleaba así. Apenas uno de ellos se acercó, el sombrero y el saco plomo cayeron al piso y una densa nube de gas morado lo rodeó todo. Cuando el humo se disipó los guardias cayeron inconscientes y después de patearlos un poco para abrirse paso, el villano se acomodó la chaqueta y entró haciendo un paso de jazz.

—Te puedes convertir en aire, ¿no es así? — la voz tranquila de Viperion la sacó de su shock inicial. La mano que anteriormente cubría su boca ahora agarraba firmemente su hombro y Ryuuko no pudo evitar pasar la mirada de su hombro a los ojos de él. Tenia fruncido el entrecejo, pero el destello suspicaz de su mirada seguía ahí. No parecía asustado y eso solo podía significar una cosa.

—Ya tienes un plan.

**.o.**

**Ya tenía pendiente este capítulo, pero sentía que tenía que arreglar la amistad de Luka y Kagami antes de publicar esto. Siento que en combate este par se complementa muy bien, Ryuuko es bastante impulsiva y siempre está lista para entrar en acción, mientras Viperion es más paciente y racional. Aún no estoy segura si quiero iniciar un cuadro amoroso, pero si tengo muchas ideas para eso. **

**Eso es todo por este capítulo, espero les haya gustado.**

**Spoiler: Ladybug comienza a dudar de sus decisiones y Chat Noir ama los lios amorosos ajenos.**


End file.
